Jouons au Go
by Sky-Madoshi
Summary: Yui est une jeune lycéenne. Son rêve ? Devenir professionnelle de Go. Pour quelle raison ? Secret. Son niveau ? Pas très élevé... Elle veut progresser par tous les moyens, dans un monde où elle ne connait pas grand chose. Suite de HnG, univers plus sombre
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Jouons au Go

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Hikaru no Go qui apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à Yumi Hotta et Takeshi Obata. Le personnage de Yui m'appartient, merci de ne pas l'utiliser sans permission.

**Résumé : **Yui est une jeune lycéenne. Son rêve ? Devenir professionnelle de Go. Pour quelle raison ? Secret. Son niveau ? Pas très élevé... Elle veut progresser par tous les moyens, dans un monde où elle ne connait pas grand chose. Qui est cet homme aux yeux verts, plongé dans l'alcool et refusant de l'aider ? La suite de Hikaru no Go, prenant place dans un contexte plus sombre qu'à la fin du manga.

**Genre : **Général, Continuation, romance.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour ! Bienvenue au premier chapitre de cette petite fanfic sans prétention. Pas si petite que ça en faite, puisqu'elle comportera environs 15 chapitres, pour environs 40 000 mots. Je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture (Laissez une review si vous avez 5 minutes :) )

Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre par temps de pluie.

La sonnerie retentit dans le lycée Suikoba, les élèves allaient être libérés des interminables cours. Dans la classe de première année B, une jeune rousse rangea précipitamment ses affaires et se précipita vers la porte sans faire attention aux regardas surpris des autres élèves et du professeur.

- Mlle Yui ! Laissez moi terminer ma phrase ! Gronda le professeur aux cheveux grisonnants.

- J'suis désolée m'sieur ! Répondit la jeune fille en uniforme en ouvrant la porte, ses cheveux roux mi-longs dansant derrière elle, une chose hyper importante à faire !

Elle ne voulait surtout pas arriver en retard. Non pas aujourd'hui. La rousse ne laissa pas le temps au professeur de répondre, elle claqua la porte et s'enfuie par le couloir principal du bâtiment. Elle slaloma entre les élèves qui commençaient à sortir de leur cours et gravit les marches pour se diriger vers le 3eme étage à vive allure. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle arriva, essoufflée, devant une salle où une note de musique était gravée à la place du numéro de salle habituel.

La jeune lycéenne agrippa la poignée et entrouvrit légèrement la porte avant de passer sa tête à travers.

- C'est moi ! Cria t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Rien ne justifiait la note de musique gravée sur la porte à l'intérieur de la salle. Celle-ci était plutôt spacieuse, des tables alignées sur toute la longueur. Une télé était installée sur le bureau du fond, et deux jeunes garçons étaient assis face à elle. A l'arrivée de la rousse, les deux lycéens levèrent la tête.

- Dépêche toi ! ça va commencer. Pressa le garçon le plus à gauche en lui faisant signe de les rejoindre.

La jeune fille s'approcha de la table du fond. La télévision que regardaient les deux jeunes avec avidités affichait un plateau de go.

- Tout se décide vraiment maintenant alors ? C'est la dernière partie ? Demanda la jeune Yui.

- Oui, répondit le lycéen le plus proche d'elle. Si Isumi gagne, maitre Ogata perd son titre de Juudan et la nouvelle génération de joueur aura détrôné tous les anciens maitres ! Tu me confirme ça Taki ?

Tetsuo, le brun était le plus petit des trois, mais sa bouche toujours fendu d'un sourire espiègle montrait qu'il n'était pas le plus timide.

Taki releva la tête à l'annonce de son nom, un sourire franc traversa ses lèvres. Il était le plus posé du groupe. D'environs 1 mètre 80, il dépassait la plupart de ses connaissances. Son visage doux et son regard aux yeux noir perçant lui donnait une apparence amicale.

- Oui Testuo, Kurata a commencé à faire tomber les têtes en devenant Honinbo et juudan, puis Tôya a arraché le titre meïjin et Oza, et a récemment obtenu le titre Kisei. On a aussi eu une surprise avec Yashiro qui a récupéré le titre Tengen. Si Isumi gagne contre Ogata le titre Juudan alors la nouvelle vague de joueur de Go aura conquis tous les titres ! C'est le renouveau du Go japonais !

Taki avait terminé sa phrase les yeux pétillants d'entrains et d'excitations. la voix du présentateur télé annonça que la partie allait commencer et la main d'Isumi apparut à travers l'écran pour aller placer sa pierre noire juste en face du tenant du titre : coup 16-4 Hoshi.

- Il est trop cool Isumi ! Dit la voix rêveuse de Tetsuo pendant que Ogata posait la seconde pierre de la partie à l'opposé de la première.  
- C'est sûr que nous à coté de lui on est rien. Affirma Taki les bras croisés, essayant de prendre la pose du « mec sûr de lui ». Au dernier tournois des collèges on est arrivé bon dernier !  
Yui se leva et pointa un doigt accusateur sur Taki.

- Peut être, mais maintenant nous sommes au Lycée ! Plus question de se faire marcher sur les pieds par les meilleurs lycées de la région.

La réponse de la rousse fut coupée par un cri de surprise sortant de la bouche de Tetsuo.

- Isumi entame déjà le combat, ça s'annonce grandiose !

_ _

L'extrême tension des deux joueurs n'était pas palpable par la télévision, mais dans la salle elle même, l'atmosphère était oppressante. Les pierres claquaient avec force sur le plateau, faisant sursauter les noteurs de partie coups après coups. Voilà maintenant plus de 3 heures que la partie avait été lancer. Pour l'instant, les deux joueurs s'étaient plus ou moins partagé le Goban, et la bataille pour le centre faisait rage depuis quelques minutes.  
Ogata fronça les sourcils, ça y est la partie commençait réellement maintenant.

Tchak

Blanc coupe noir, Isumi se retrouve avec deux groupes relativement faible à s'occuper pendant que le tenant du titre était en position de force. Pas le choix, Ogata devait détruire noir et avoir une victoire net sinon il se fera laminer par le prétendant.

Les yeux d'Isumi balayaient de gauche à droite l'intégralité du goban, s'arrêtant sur chaque intersection. Chaque pierre, même la plus isolée et inutile était analysée, décryptée. A cet instant précis, le challenger était un vrai ordinateur humain : Il décodait, interprétait, expérimentait chaque séquence, chaque coup possible.  
Non, Ogata ne faisait définitivement plus le poids face à ces nouveaux Pro, aussi fort qu'impétueux. Soudain le bras d'Isumi alla faire claquer une pierre sur le centre du Goban, Le tengen était en possession noir, le pont du ciel et de la terre.  
Le tenant du titre retint un grognement de justesse. Finalement c'était lui qui était le plus en danger. D'une main tremblante, il posa sa pierre de défense.  
La contre attaque noire fut immédiate, la punition s'avéra fatale. Blanc était mort au centre.

- J'ai perdu. souffla l'ancien Juudan en un murmure à peine audible.

Toute la tension contenus dans la salle s'évapora à l'instant même où ces mots furent prononcés. Isumi ferma les yeux, laissant s'estomper la tension de son propre corps. Enfin, après 5 parties acharnées il avait remporté le titre. Il était maintenant un des meilleurs joueurs japonais à 38 ans.

Les journaliste envahirent la salle la minutes suivante, prenant des photos du gagnant et le harcelant déjà de question.

- Quel à été votre ressentie durant cette partie ? -Réalisez vous que vous venez de détrôner maitre Ogata de sa place de Juudan, place qu'il garde depuis plus de 20 ans ? -Un petit mot pour vos fans !

Isumi, essaya tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer des journalistes; il détestait ça. Malgré son âge déjà avancé, il était resté un homme disposant d'une carrure parfaite et un corps à faire rougir les femmes. A ce propos, il avait été élus, il y à quelques temps déjà, comme le plus beau joueur de Go par le magasine de la fédération spécial féminin. Un titre qui avait failli faire s'étrangler le pauvre Waya tellement il avait ri en apprenant la nouvelle.

Une nouvelle fournée de journaliste entra dans la pièce. Le Go redevenait de plus en plus populaire au japon, il ne fallait pas qu'un journal quotidien rate cette info. Le nouveau Juudan soupira, qu'est ce qui est plus dure que de jouer une final de titre ? Isumi aurait répondu sans hésiter ; Faire face aux charognards de journalistes... Il en avait pas fini pour aujourd'hui.

--  
Il pleuvait des cordes en cette fin de soirée, et trois lycéen, chacun sous un parapluie, apparurent au bout de la rue.

- Non mais Taki, tu as vu ce coup au Tengen ? Il était magnifique !

La voix de Tetsuo s'éleva dans la rue déjà sombre de la ville. La partie, avait été assez longue, et ils avaient tenus à la voir en entier.

- Ogata avait pourtant réussi à couper noir juste avant, j'aurais parié à ce moment là que ce serait lui qui gagnerai la partie. Répondit Taki, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

Yui elle était un peu en retrait, elle avança derrière les deux garçons, le regard plongé en un point fixe. Ne faisant pas attention, elle percuta brutalement Taki qui s'était arrêté devant elle.

- On à la tête ailleurs Yuu ?

« Yuu » était le surnom qu'aimait bien lui donner les deux garçons quant ils voulaient l'embêter, elle détestait ça.

- Je réfléchissait au moyen de nous faire gagner le prochain tournoi vois-tu !

Le garçon haussa les épaules pour dire qu'il n'en savait rien. Tetsuo qui assistait à la scène sans rien dire décida d'intervenir.

- Allons, on à encore le temps de progresser non ? Le tournois n'est qu'en septembre, il nous reste même les vacances d'été pour nous améliorer.

Yui soupira devant l'attitude relaxe des deux lycéens. Ils ne prenaient pas du tout au sérieux cette histoire de tournoi, pourtant c'était important pour elle.

- Tout seul on ne pourra pas progresser, annonça t-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il faudrait trouver quelqu'un pour nous aider, quelqu'un de fort !

Taki rigola franchement à la remarque de la jeune fille.

- Dans notre pauvre petite ville ? Même les vieux ne savent pas jouer au Go... Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, on perdra encore le tournois et alors ? Ce n'est pas la mort.

A l'entente de ces mots, Yui ouvrit la bouche de colère et alla répliquer furieusement quand Tetsuo lui plaqua une main sur ses lèvres.

- Évitons de nous faire remarquer en pleine ville, si tu veux crier attend d'être chez toi.

Tetsuo était quelqu'un de très droit, il ne supportait pas de déranger les autres. La rousse rouspéta d'indignation, elle n'en avait que faire si des passants la prenait pour une folle. Mais elle se calma rapidement, il avait raison après tout, ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver maintenant...

- Pour en revenir à notre conversation, continua Tetsuo d'un ton toujours calme. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de cette rumeur ? Comme quoi un ancien professionnel de Go aurait emménagé pas loin d'ici ?

Yui tendit une oreille plus attentive. Oui elle en avait entendu parler, mais après des heures de recherches il n'avait pas pu avoir la moindre d'information.

- Et alors ? pressa t-elle.

- Il semblerait qu'il habite l'ancienne maison de Yamiko. Je l'ai eu au téléphone hier, et quand je lui ai parler du club de go, il m'a dit qu'il se rappelait que l'homme qui a acheté la maison de ses parents était un ancien joueur.

Si Taki était enjoué par la nouvelle, il n'en laissa rien paraître mais Yui, elle, semblait beaucoup plus enthousiaste.

- C'est super ! Allons y ce soir !

Sa remarque fut accueillie par deux regards étonnés. Taki passa la main dans ses cheveux et grommela.

- Non mais t'es folle, leur maison est à l'autre bout de la ville, ça sera sans moi.

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, il tourna directement en direction de sa maison en leur adressant un signe de main des plus désabusé.

- Désolé, je dois y aller aussi, murmura faiblement Tetsuo. Il n'aimait pas refuser quelque chose à ses amis, mais Taki n'avais pas tord. Mieux vaut y aller demain, tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Yui observa son ami pendant un instant. Quelque chose au fond d'elle même lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle aille voir aujourd'hui, sinon ça ne marchera jamais.

- Ça va Tetsuo, je vais rentrer seule.

Le garçon la jaugea en ce demandant si il était bien prudent de la laisser rentrer seule à cette heure-ci. Enfin, elle n'était plus très loin de chez elle, et il savait que quoiqu'il disait, la jeune fille ne changera pas d'avis. Ils se séparèrent donc au carrefour suivant.  
Une fois la silhouette du garçon disparut à l'angle de la rue, Yui prit la direction inverse. Elle était décidée, c'était ce soir ou jamais.

La famille Yamiko habitait dans cette ville jusqu'à il y a deux ans. Leur fils était au collège avec eux, et il s'était lié d'amitié avec Tetsuo avec lequel il gardait contact. Yui remercia le ciel pour avoir autant de chance.  
Après une bonne vingtaines de minutes de marche, elle arriva devant la rue où habitait la famille Yamiko. Elle inspecta les numéros des maisons ; ... 23, 25, 27. ça y est, 29, c'était cette maison. Vu de l'extérieur elle ressemblait trait pour trait aux maisons aux alentour. C'était vraiment pas l'idéal, dans cette rue, toutes les maisons étaient construites d'après le même modèle, l'originalité n'avait pas sa place.  
La rousse s'avança un peu plus et inspecta le nom marqué sur la plaque de la maison : « Yamiko ». La plaque n'avait pas été changé depuis le départ de la famille, y avait-il vraiment quelqu'un qui habitait ici ?  
De moins en moins sûre d'elle, Yui monta l'escalier qui menait jusqu'à la porte de la maison. Des canettes de bière, bouteilles de whisky et autres alcools jonchaient le sol, se mêlant avec des sacs poubelles lancés pelle-mêles sur le chemin. Le mélange douteux que cela produisait faisait ressortir une odeur de moisissure putride et bien peu accueillante. A la hauteur de la porte, la lycéenne frappa trois coups d'un main tremblante et attendit.

Rien. après une minute à patienter il n'y avait aucune réaction. Fronçant les sourcils, elle retapa une nouvelle fois à la porte d'une façon plus violente. Yui n'était pas très courageuse, mais quand elle avait une idée derrière la tête il était difficile de lui faire changer d'avis. Encore une fois, aucune réaction indiqua à la jeune fille qu'une âme vivait actuellement dans cette maison. Elle poussa un soupir de renoncement et rebroussa chemin.  
C'était ridicule, elle avait espérer qu'il y avait vraiment un joueur de Go dans cette maison, espérer qu'il aurait pu faire d'elle une joueuse confirmée, et ainsi prouver qu'elle...

Ses réflexions furent coupées par un sifflement venant du bout de la rue. Un homme s'avançait en titubant vers la maison. Il portait un sac plastique remplit à raz bord de bouteilles au contenu peu recommandable. Il marchait fièrement en plein milieu de la rue, ignorant le klaxonne de la voiture derrière lui. L'homme avait un sacré look, habillé en costard noir, il portait des chaussures blanches qui se reflétaient à la lumière des lampadaires, ainsi que des lunettes de soleil qui cachaient parfaitement ses yeux... Et il ne devait probablement ne rien y voir avec. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Yui fut sa coupe de cheveux : L'habituelle coupe noire de gaie des japonais était ici transpercée par des mèches blondes.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, l'homme ne jeta pas un seul regard à la lycéenne et s'engagea directement dans l'allée de la maison. Le passage de l'homme était suivit par une puissante odeur de liqueur qui provoqua un haut le coeur chez la jeune fille.  
L'homme sortit difficilement les clés de sa poche et l'inséra dans la porte de la maison. Yui n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était lui ! Sans pour autant être dégouté par l'apparence de l'homme, elle se lança à sa rencontre.

- monsieur !

Trop tard, l'homme avait déjà fermé la porte, et le cliquetis du cadenas se fit entendre de l'extérieur. Sans plus attendre, Yui frappa une nouvelle fois la porte.

- Y'a personne. Émit une voix étouffée par les murs de la demeure.

Non mais en plus maintenant il se foutait d'elle ? Pas question d'en rester la, Fois de Yui ! Elle frappa encore.

- ouvrez moi s'il vous plait, j'ai à vous parlez !

Mais encore une fois, sa requête fut refusée et la porte resta définitivement close. Elle se doutait que quoiqu'elle ferait, la porte ne bougerait pas. Tant pis, il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Je suis une joueuse de Go... J'ai besoin d'aide.

Un silence suivit cet appel qui c'était presque terminé en un murmure. Puis le déclic du cadenas se fit de nouveau entendre. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement, et l'homme fixa la jeune fille quelque instant. Sans ses lunettes, les yeux de couleur verts semblaient la transpercer.

- Entre. Sa voix était grave et sans timbre. Il s'écarte d'un pas pour la laisser passer.

Maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait face à lui, la jeune fille n'était plus du tout confiante. Elle allait rentrer dans la maison d'un inconnue, qui plus est un ivrogne ? Sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, elle était déjà à l'intérieur, et l'homme avait refermé derrière elle. A sa grande surprise, la maison n'était pas un dépotoir comme elle aurait pu l'être en voyant l'état du propriétaire. Plutôt bien emménagée et spacieuse, la maison était chaleureuse. Elle plaça son parapluie dans l'urne et  
elle suivit l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'elle pensa être le salon. La pièce contenait tout ce qu'une traditionnelle salle d'accueil possédait : Une canapé, une télévision, une table, des chaises. Le tout était décoré sobrement.

- Je vais nous chercher à boire, que veux tu ? Lui demanda son hôte alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

- Un thé glacé m'irait, répondit machinalement la jeune fille.

Un simple hochement de tête lui montra qu'il avait entendu, il revint quelques instants plus tard, un verre de thé dans sa main droite, une bouteille de saké doux dans l'autre. Il déboucha d'un coup sec la bouteille, et bu une longue gorgée sous l'oeil dégouté de Yui. Un son étrange sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il enlevait la pression de la bouteille sur ses lèvres et il s'assit en tailleur, regardant fixement la fille qui l'avait dérangé.

- Je m'en contre fou de tes problèmes, tout ce que je veux savoir c'est comment sais-tu que je m'y connais en Go ?

Son ton n'était pas colérique, non, il ne montrait seulement que de l'indifférence. Yui ravala sa salive, elle avait réussit à rentrer chez cet homme, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à l'aider.

- Un ami habitait cette maison, répondit-elle en cherchant ses mots. Il nous à juste dit que le nouveau propriétaire avait dit à ses parents qu'il s'y connaissait au Go...

Un grognement sortie du fond de la gorge de l'alcoolique. Il rumina quelques paroles, auxquelles Yui ne capta que quelques bribes telles que : « Parle trop... Affaire... Trop con... ». Il but une nouvelle lampée de Saké et sembla se rappeler de la présence de la lycéenne que quelque instant plus tard.

- C'est bon, va t'en maintenant.

Yui resta de marbre face à la remarque que venait de lui faire l'homme, pas question d'abandonner ici. Elle se leva, et du haut de ses 1 mètre 65, regarda l'homme de son aire le plus hautain.

- Apparemment vous ne voulez pas que quelqu'un soit au courant de votre situation... Que feriez vous si je divulguait le fait que vous jouer au Go ?

Yui ne savait pas pourquoi elle disait ça. Après tout, jouer au Go n'était pas un crime ou quelque chose d'important, et ça n'était certainement pas une menace que de vouloir divulguer ces informations.  
Pourtant cela sembla faire réagir son interlocuteur. Il assimilait les paroles de la lycéenne en se balança lentement, surement du au fait de l'alcool. Il leva les yeux vers Yui, et celle-ci se paralysa de stupeur. Deux yeux verts émeraudes la transperçait, mais ceux ci ne dégageaient rien d'autre que de la peur et de la supplication. La joueuse de go sembla être ébranlée pas ce regard suppliant, et détourna bien vite le sien. A sa surprise, l'homme prit une grande respiration et parla.

- Voilà maintenant 7 ans que j'ai arrêter le Go, j'ai tout fait pour quitter ce monde. Que sais tu réellement du monde du Go ? Que c'est tout rose ?

Il reprit sa respiration, s'apprêtant à sermonner la jeune fille pour une raison inconnue. L'homme semblait plus se parler à lui même d'ailleurs.

- Quand je te regarde, je me vois à ton âge... J'ai fais des erreurs auxquelles aujourd'hui je ne peux pas me pardonner. Maintenant sort d'ici !

Le ton de sa voix était brusquement montée et Yui avait reculé de surprise. L'homme devenait de plus en plus fou, agitant son bras qui tenait la bouteille dans tout les sens. Celle-ci finit par cogner la table et éclata en une nuée de bout de verre allant se ficher sur le sol. L'image de cet homme dont Yui ne connaissait pas le nom, la main ensanglantée, le dos vouté et le visage rougit par l'alcool resta gravé dans sa mémoire.

L'instant d'après elle courrait dans la rue.

- - -

Le réveil fut difficile pour la lycéenne, elle avait passée une grande partie de la nuit à ce remémorer sa courte entrevue avec l'homme. Tout lui semblait intriguant chez lui ; Sa façon de parler, plutôt poliment bien que sa colère se faisait ressentir, ses vêtements distingués, ou encore sa coupe de cheveux pour le moins originale. Mais ce qui restait gravé dans sa mémoire, c'était ses yeux, ses yeux suppliants d'un vert émeraude et qui semblaient contenir à eux seuls tous les sentiments que l'homme refoulait.

Le réveil la sortie de ses rêves, il était sept heure, il fallait se préparer pour aller en cours pour une nouvelle journée. Yui se prépara avec une lenteur affligeante, preuve de sa nuit passée. Elle avait eu de la chance la vieille, lorsqu'elle était rentré : elle avait eu peur de se retrouver nez à nez avec l'un de ses parents, ce qui lui aurait valu une bonne correction pour être rentrer à une telle heure. Mais heureusement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient encore rentrés du travail : Comme tous les jours, la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvrait que vers deux heures du matin devant les deux parents exténués.

La marche pour aller jusqu'à son école fut reposante pour Yui ; la fraicheur du matin était agréable et seule le bruit du vent venait troubler le calme qui régnait dans la rue. Ce n'est que au milieu du chemin que la jeune fille se figea, sa main contre sa bouche, pensive.

- Et merde, grommela t'elle entre ses dents.

Son aventure de la vieille l'avait empecher de faire le travail que lui avait demander son professeur... Elle allait encore passer un sale quart d'heure, mauvaise journée en perspective.

- - -

La sonnerie tant attendue libéra enfin les élèves de la terrible journée de cours. Déjà les couloirs, silencieux il y à quelques secondes, grondaient maintenant d'un brouhaha interminable. Yui sortie en retard, le professeur ne l'avait pas loupé et elle avait du avoir une discussion avec lui sur l'importance de faire ce qui lui était demandée.

Et maintenant que faire ? Aujourd'hui encore, Tetsuo et Taki devaient être dans la salle de musique. Mais elle commençait à avoir du mal à supporter ces deux garçons qui étaient plus motivés à regarder progresser les professionnels de Go qu'a améliorer leurs propres performances. La lycéenne soupira, non, aujourd'hui elle ne voulait absolument pas aller les voir. D'un pas résolue, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, elle aviserait à ce moment là ce qu'elle pourrait aller faire.

Elle passa la grille d'un pas vif, et fut stoppée tout aussi rapidement. Devant elle se trouvait une silhouette qui lui était maintenant familière. L'ombre du chapeau lui cachait une grande partie de son visage, mais Yui pouvait distinguer sans peine les yeux verts qui l'avait tant marqué hier.  
D'un mouvement peu assuré, elle s'avança vers l'homme qui ne fit aucun pas en sa direction.

- Que me vaux votre visite ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle essayait de faire le plus normal possible.

Un sourire traversa les lèvres de l'homme. L'alcool qui l'animait hier semblait avoir disparut, il semblait maintenant beaucoup plus apte à discuter.

- Je voudrais m'excuser pour hier, expliqua t-il, vous êtes arrivé à un moment ou je n'étais pas très frais à vrai dire, et j'en suis désolé. De plus, vous aviez oublié ceci.

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'homme sortie le parapluie noir que Yui portait avec elle la veille. Quelle idiote ! Dans sa précipitation, elle en avait oublié son parapluie où, en plus d'y avoir gravé son nom, contenait aussi sa classe et le nom de son école. Elle récupéra son bien en s'inclina légèrement en signe de remerciement.

- Bien, ne restons pas ici plus longtemps que nécessaire je t'invite à prendre une glace.

L'hésitation de la jeune fille fut palpable. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de suivre n'importe qui. La scène d'hier lui revenait en tête, mais le regard doux de l'homme devant elle la convainc finalement à le suivre.  
Quelque instant plus tard, les deux étaient assis à une table d'un dès glaciers le plus populaire de la ville. Une simple boule vanille avait été commander par la lycéenne, tandis que l'homme allait entamer une quadruple boule vanille, fraise, chocolat, cassis, avec une bonne couche de chantilly. « Un véritable gosse » se dit Yui en le voyant engloutir sa part à une vitesse folle. Il ne semblait pas vouloir prendre la parole pour le moment, et Yui ne savais pas trop quoi dire.

- Au faite, je ne connais même pas votre nom, monsieur... Demanda t-elle finalement après avoir pioché un bout de vanille.

L'homme sans nom avala une nouvelle boucher de glace, et soupira de contentement. L'instant d'après, son regard se fit plus sérieux.

- Saï, répondit-il sans hésitation, mon nom est Sai.

- Sai ? Répéta Yui bêtement.

Ce nom ne lui disait rien, mais elle le garda en tête si elle pouvait faire des recherches dessus.

- Et que vouliez vous me dire, monsieur Sai ?

Sai rigola d'un rire franc.

- Inutile de m'appeler monsieur, je ne suis pas si vieux ! Et je ne suis pas venus ici pour parler en faite.

Il dirigea sa main vers une poche de son manteau et en sortis une petite boite. Il la plaça sur la table et l'ouvra, laissant place à un Goban miniature.

- Mais pour jouer, termina t-il en souriant.

Yui ne savais pas trop comment réagir, pourquoi maintenant ?  
Déjà le nigiri était fait, elle avait noir. Tant pis, autant jouer du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et elle se plongea dans la partie.  
Après seulement une dizaine de coups échangés, Sai regarda fixement la jeune fille.

- Qui t'a appris à jouer ?

Yui le regarda a son tour avec interrogation, elle n'avait jamais appris avec personne en faite.

- J'ai appris seule, en rejouant des parties de professionnels.

Sai acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et murmura des paroles que Yui ne put entendre ; « Le kosumi de Shûsaku, la pince de Tôya et la coupe et même le Fûseki de Go Seigen. Cette fille... »

La partie se termina brutalement, noir était mort au centre, il était inutile de continuer.

- J'ai perdu...Annonça finalement Yui.

Sai avait maintenant le regard qui balayait le Goban. Cette fille avait assimilé des techniques qu'elle n'avait pas le niveau pour utiliser correctement... Mais une fois qu'elle l'aura atteint...

- Même après sept ans sans jouer, je sais reconnaître le talent... Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches en voulant progresser au Go, et à vrai dire peu m'en importe... Mais si ça à vraiment de l'importance pour toi, viens me voir chez moi, je t'aiderais peut être.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Yui de répondre, Sai prit son manteau, régla la note, ajusta son chapeau et sortis du Glacier, laissant la lycéenne perdu dans ses pensées.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Jouons au Go

Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Hikaru no Go apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à Yumi Hotta et Takeshi Obata. Le personnage de Yui m'appartient, merci de ne pas l'utiliser sans permission.

**Résumé** : Yui est une jeune lycéenne. Son rêve ? Devenir professionnelle de Go. Pour quelle raison ? Secret. Son niveau ? Pas très élevé... Elle veut progresser par tous les moyens, dans un monde où elle ne connait pas grand chose. Qui est cet homme aux yeux verts, plongé dans l'alcool et refusant de l'aider ? La suite de Hikaru no Go, prenant place dans un contexte plus sombre qu'à la fin du manga.

**Genre** : Général, Continuation, romance.

Chapitre 2

Yui était allongée sur son lit, regardant pensivement le plafond de sa chambre sans vraiment le voir. Elle se remémorait les évènements des derniers jours. Dans son envie de devenir une meilleure joueuse de go, elle avait fait la rencontre d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Il était plongé dans l'alcool et semblait peu recommandable ; malgré ce fait, il était indéniable que cet homme possédait un fort charisme avec des gestes mesurés et un esprit calculateur. Mais ce qui avait le plus marqué la jeune fille, c'était le niveau de jeu de cet homme.

« Sai » comme il s'était appelé, était d'une force redoutable. Yui n'était pas exceptionnellement forte, mais elle savait reconnaître quand quelqu'un était vraiment fort pour avoir joué quelques parties avec des professionnels. La veille, elle avait jouer avec Sai, elle avait voulu l'impressionner en jouant des coups que lui avait montré des joueurs extrêmement forts. Mais rien a faire, Sai l'avait écrasé sans ménagement, coupant tout ses espoirs de marquer des points dans la partie. Finalement, il était parti en disant des mots qui l'avaient troublée : « Je sais reconnaître le talent quand je le vois ». Avait-elle vraiment un potentielle en elle ?

- Yui, le diner est prêt !

La voix de sa mère la sortit de ses pensée. D'un geste souple, elle sauta de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Aujourd'hui c'était jour de repos pour ses parents, elle allait donc manger en famille, enfin presque.

- Grand frère n'est pas la ? Demanda Yui en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle.

Son père, assis face à elle, baissa son journal qui lui cachait le visage et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il possédait une carrure impressionnante, des cheveux noirs en bataille et des lunettes foncées lui donnaient un air de militaire.  
La mère de Yui déposa le plat au centre de la table. Il était facile d'observer que les cheveux roux de Yui venait de cette femme.  
Après les traditionnelles phrases d'avant repas, le diner commença dans une atmosphère plutôt tendue. Les diners familiaux n'étaient pas du genre de la famille, et aucun d'eux n'avait un sujet de conversation à lancer. C'est finalement le père qui questionna en premier sa fille.

- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles Yui ?

La lycéenne s'arrêta de manger et observa son père. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il voulait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle avait eu de bonnes notes, qu'elle avait été félicitée par les professeurs.

- Pas de grand changement, père, répondit-elle d'un ton froid.

Le chef de famille grogna et retourna piocher des légumes dans son assiette. Yui vivait dans une famille d'élite, le genre de famille où la moindre faute était suivie par une punition sévère. Et maintenant que son grand frère était parti de la maison, elle ne voulait plus se confronter à ses parents.

Sans un mot, elle prit son assiette finie et la déposa dans l'évier. Puis elle remonta dans sa chambre d'un pas vif. Elle détestait ce genre de repas. Soudain, elle eu comme un déclic. Ses pas l'avaient menée droit devant l'ordinateur familial. « Sai » Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom... ou plutôt ce pseudonyme. Elle alluma la machine et lança une recherche internet. Rapidement elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

Sai : Joueur de Go fantôme. Il est apparut durant l'été 1999 et s'est imposé comme un des meilleur joueur de Go, battant par ordinateur interposé les meilleurs joueurs de l'époque. L'identité de Sai n'a jamais été trouvé ni divulgué. Cependant, d'après certaines rumeurs ayant circulé sur le net, Sai était un enfant. Aucune défaite n'a été répertorié pour ce joueur.

Voir la dernière partie de Sai ? Cliquez ici.

Yui cliqua sur le lien qui la mena vers la partie. Devant elle s'ouvrit un goban, et les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir. La jeune fille sursauta en regarda le nom de l'adversaire : Tôya Meijin. Pas le meijin actuel Akira tôya, mais son père, considéré comme le meilleur joueur de Go du siècle. Chaque coup de la partie imposait le respect, Yui ressentait la puissance et l'envie de vaincre des deux adversaire dans leurs mouvements. Les attaques étaient parfaites, les défenses intelligemment menées. La partie était serrée, impossible de savoir qui allait gagner. Soudain un message s'afficha au centre de l'écran : Blanc gagne par abandon.

- Comment ? Laissa t-elle échapper de ses lèvres.

Elle ne comprenait pas ! Pourquoi avoir abandonné maintenant ? La partie n'était pas encore terminé ! Le Meijin avait-il vraiment lu toutes les séquences ? N'y avait-il aucun moyen de remporter la victoire ?  
Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne sentie pas la présence derrière elle.

- Du go ? Sale petite merdeuse !

Yui fit volte-face, juste pour voir arriver la main de son père qui claqua contre sa joue, la faisant tomber de sa chaise et choir lourdement sur le sol. Étourdie, elle frotta sa joue douloureuse et des larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues. Non, elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant son père. Ses cheveux furent agrippés par la main de son père, et elle fut obligé de se lever pour ne pas souffrir d'avantage.  
Il planta son visage proche de celui de la jeune fille, son regard noir transperçait celui de Yui.

- Tant que tu seras sous mon toit, il est hors de question que tu joues à ce jeu sans avenir ! Je veux te voir travailler, réussir ta scolarité et rentrer dans une grande école politique, et pas jouer à ce putain de jeu !

Il la relâcha brutalement et lui ordonna de rejoindre sa chambre. Sans chercher a défier son père, elle courut vers son antre et s'effondra sur son lit, pleurant.

_ _ _

Yui se réveilla le lendemain matin de bonne heure. On était dimanche, et elle n'avait aucune envie d'affronter ses parents et surtout pas son père. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortie de la maison le plus silencieusement possible. La découverte qu'elle avait fait la veille l'avait troublée. L'homme était-il le Sai d'internet ? Après tout, même si ce n'était pas un nom très commun, beaucoup de monde s'appelait comme ça au japon.  
Elle marcha donc en direction de la maison du joueur, soufflant dans ses mains pour les réchauffer. Elle arriva dans la rue de la maison peu de temps après, et frappa à la porte. Un grognement retentit à travers la cloison, le bruit d'un cadenas actionné, et enfin la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Sai mal réveillé. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la lycéenne.

- Tu pouvais pas passer plus tôt ? J'aurais encore moins dormi comme ça, remarqua t-il ironiquement.

Yui baissa la tête et marmonna des excuses. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à l'heure. Sai l'invita à entrer la seconde suivante.

- Attend moi dans le salon, je vais me rafraichir.

Yui acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et se dirigea vers le canapé. Elle entendit vaguement le bruit de l'eau qui coule et Sai réapparu dans son habituel costume, une bouteille de saké à la main.

- Vous ne vous arrêtez jamais de boire ? Remarqua t-elle à haute voix.

Le regard noir qu'elle reçut lui suffit comme réponse. Sai ôta le bouchon de la bouteille et bu quelques lampées. Il s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche, et pointa son regard sur la jeune fille.

- Alors, commença t-il, tu veux devenir joueuse de Go ?

Une nouvelle fois, Yui hocha la tête. Elle avait du mal à être à l'aise quand l'homme buvait. Remarquant sa gêne, Sai déposa sa bouteille à terre et s'assit devant la lycéenne.

- Au vu de notre première partie, tu n'as clairement pas le niveau pour devenir inseï. Il va falloir travailler dur, tu en es consciente ?

Yui avala sa salive et répondit oui encore une fois. Sai soupira.

- Si tu es venue si tôt c'est que tu as une question à me poser, non ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire encourageant.

Ça y est, on y était. Yui prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

- Êtes vous le Sai de 1999 ? Le joueur d'internet ?

Un rire franc s'échappa des lèvres de Sai une fois que Yui eu posé sa question. Elle le regarda bêtement, ne sachant comment réagir. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sai s'arrêta, le sourire toujours au lèvres.

- Je suis flatté d'être comparé à un tel joueur, mais non, ce n'est pas moi.

Ce n'était pas lui ? Il pouvait très bien lui mentir, mais ses yeux n'était pas celui d'un menteur, il était sûr de lui. Soit il disait donc la vérité, soit c'était un très très bon menteur.

- A ma manière, je l'ai longuement cherché... Mais au final je ne l'ai plus jamais trouvé.

Yui tiqua sur la phrase de l'homme. « Plus jamais » ? cela voulait dire qu'il connaissait Sai auparavant. A son regard, yui savait que l'homme ne mentait pas. Il avait les yeux dans le vague, probablement se souvenait-il d'une période de son passé.  
Soudain son regard se durcit, et Yui sursauta quand il se leva soudainement.

- Suis moi.

Sa voix avait changé. Ce n'était plus la voix d'un homme qui avait bu, non, c'était la voix d'un homme sûr de lui. Elle le suivit dans l'escalier puis ils passèrent une petite porte à l'étage. La pièce où ils se trouvaient était complètement vide. Sai lui demanda de s'assoir au centre de la pièce et il sortit, laissant à la jeune fille le loisir d'observer la salle où elle se trouvait. Un tatami traditionnel traversait la pièce de part en part, et seule une petite fenêtre laissait passer la lumière.  
Sai revint cinq minutes plus tard, les mains chargées d'un plateau de Go et des bols. Il les disposa au centre de la pièce en face de Yui et s'assit à l'opposé.

- C'est la première fois que je sors ce Goban devant quelqu'un...remarques tu quelque chose ? Demanda Sai après quelque instant.

Yui observait le plateau avec un peu plus d'attention, il était de très bonne qualité, certes, mais n'avait rien de particulier. Elle hocha négativement de la tête, et l'homme ricana gentillement.

- Petite, rappelle moi ton nom s'il te plait.

D'abord surprise par la question, Yui ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Yui... Yui Stadtfield, finit-elle par lâcher.

- Eh bien, tu as frappé à la bonne porte pour progresser au Go, Yui Stadtfield. Je vais faire de toi la meilleur joueuse que la terre ai connue depuis bien longtemps... Dans quelque temps, les joueurs du monde entier trembleront à l'entente de ton nom, le nom de Yui Statdtfield, ma seule et unique élève.

Abasourdie par les paroles de l'homme, Yui ne vit pas la main de celui-ci plonger dans le bol des pierres noir et faire claquer une pierre au centre du plateau. Le bruit de la pierre résonna longuement dans la salle, comme le glas sonnant, préparant au début d'une nouvelle ère.

- - -

Il pleuvait à Tokyo. Une silhouette encapuchonnée courrait à travers les immeubles pour aller s'abriter. La pluie ruisselait de son manteau, mouillant l'homme malgré sa protection. Enfin il arriva devant la porte de son immeuble, il tapota le code à vive allure et courut se réfugier à l'intérieur. Une fois au sec il poussa un long soupir de soulagement et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il poussa un cri rageur en découvrant un petit mot sur la porte « Ascenseur en panne » et se résigna à prendre l'escalier. Ce n'est que sept étages plus haut que l'homme arriva devant la porte de son appartement et introduisit les clé dans la serrure.

- Yoshitaka ! Tu es trempé mon pauvre ! S'affola une jeune femme en le voyant entrer. Elle s'empressa de l'aider à enlever son manteau et elle l'embrassa amoureusement l'instant d'après.

Yoshitaka Waya revenait d'une longue journée de séminaire de Go en banlieue de Tokyo. La journée avait était longue et difficile et ce n'était qu'à cet instant qu'il put vraiment souffler. Asumi Nase était récemment devenue Asumi Waya, se liant avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Tout deux était des professionnels de Go renommés et parfois leur vie privée en pâtissait.

- Je suis crevé ! Annonça Yoshitaka en enlevant sa cravate. L'organisateur n'était pas satisfait de mon travail et il n'a fait que me gêner durant tout le séminaire !

Asumi posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son mari qui semblait fulminer de rage.

- Tu as mangé ? Lui demanda t-elle, sachant pertinemment la réaction de l'homme .

- non, j'ai une faim de loup !

Asumi ria de la remarque. Bien qu'il ai atteint la trentaine, il était resté un vrai gamin dans l'âme. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et Yoshitaka se jeta sur tout les mets que lui présentait la femme.

- C'est divin ! Articula t-il entre deux bouchée, renforçant le rire d'Asumi.

Le repas se termina en silence. Un silence relatif puisque les coups de dents d'un Yoshitaka affamé était plutôt bruyant.

- des nouvelles durant mon absence ? Demanda t-il enfin en repoussant son assiette.

- Isumi à battu Ogata, mais je pense que tu l'a appris...

- Oui ! Répondit-il bruyamment. Je savais qu'il allait le battre, je le savais !

Asumi sortie de la pièce pour en revenir avec dans la main une lettre qu'elle présenta à son mari qui fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom de l'envoyeur.

- Tôya Akira ? C'est bien un des seuls à encore envoyé des lettres, de nos jours... Que veut-il ?

Asumi parut embarrassée, elle se mordit les lèvres et articula doucement.

- Il demande de nos nouvelles et... Nous propose un déjeuner dans la semaine.

C'était devenue une vérité général que Tôya et Waya ne se supportait pas. Lorsque qu'ils s'affrontaient en parties officiel, c'était même deux écoles opposé qui s'affrontaient. Asumi continua.

- Il prétend avoir des choses à nous dire sur Hikaru.

Yoshitaka tiqua. Hikaru avait disparu 7 ans plus tôt pour des raisons inconnues. La fédération avait très bien couverte l'affaire et avait fait passer Hikaru pour malade, ne pouvant plus assurer ses parties officielles. Depuis qu'ils étaient adolescents, Hikaru, Isumi, Asumi et lui même étaient très proches. Sa disparition soudaine les avaient ébranlé.

- Tu veux dire que ce rat sait quelque chose ! Rugit-il, tapant de rage contenue son poing contre la table. On était ses meilleurs amis et « monsieur Shindo » a disparu sans nous en piper mot, et tu crois qu'il aurait dit quelque chose à ce gars ?

Asumi resta silencieuse. La relation entre Akira et Hikaru était assez complexe, parfois les meilleurs amis, parfois les pires ennemis, prêt à s'entretuer. Elle savait que l'aversion de son mari contre le prodige du Go faussait son jugement. Après 7 ans de recherche, Yoshitaka avait finalement abandonné l'idée de revoir son ami.

- Je n'irai pas ! Lâcha t-il finalement en se dirigeant vers la chambre à coucher.

Sa femme le suivit silencieusement. Son mari était comme tout les hommes: trop fier pour admettre ses erreurs, et dans ces cas là, une femme avait bien des atouts pour le faire céder.

- - -

Une dernière pierre claqua sur le goban, clôturant une partie qui semblait complexe. Sai était penché sur le goban, son doigt tenait encore la pierre qu'il venait de poser. Yui, elle, regarda le plateau les yeux écarquillé, la bouche à moitié ouverte, ne pouvant émettre le moindre son. La partie que Sai avait joué devant elle était magnifique, les deux joueurs étaient tout deux incroyablement forts, et chacun de leur coup mettait en danger l'autre.

- Cette partie est une partie qui a traversée le temps. A t-elle était jouée à l'époque Heian ou à notre ère ? Nul ne saurait le dire. Le style des deux joueurs est complexe, bien que très proche, ils s'opposent d'une certaine manière, qu'en penses tu ?

Yui resta silencieuse, ses yeux parcourant le goban de gauche à droite, se rappellant de toutes les séquences jouées jusqu'alors.

- On dirait... Que l'un des joueurs, noir, joue de façon ancienne mais qu'il semble influencé par du Go moderne... Pour l'autre joueur, cela semble être l'inverse. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais on dirait qu'un joueur actuel essayerait de jouer du Go ancien.

Sai sourit, cette petite était vraiment très perspicace.

- C'est une bonne analyse. A part nous deux, personne ne connait cette partie.

Yui leva les yeux vers son professeur et le regarda interloqué, comment une partie comme celle-ci pouvait elle être inconnu ?

- et c'est ce niveau que je veux que tu atteigne, voir beaucoup plus, termina Sai, de l'excitation dans sa voix.

- C'est impossible ! Yui se leva brutalement. On dit qu'il a fallut des siècle et des siècles à ces joueurs pour atteindre ce niveau ! Je doute même que Tôya meijin ou son père puisse battre un des deux joueurs !

Sai ne regarda même pas la jeune fille, le regard tourné vers le Goban.

- c'est tout à fait possible, Yui Stadtfield. Je sens en toi l'énergie que les grands joueurs possède, il suffit juste de la révéler.

- Mais... Elle ne put terminé cette phrase car elle fut coupée par Sai.

- L'un des deux joueurs aurait pu devenir comme cela. Un joueur de la trempe dont je veux que tu sois faite. Malheureusement il n'a pas réussi, il a échoué.

Yui resta silencieuse, méditant sur les paroles de Sai.

- Comment le savez vous ? demanda t-elle finalement.

Un long silence suivit cette question. Yui voyait que l'homme cherchait ses mots. Il poussa un long soupir et planta son regard vert émeraude dans celui de yui.

- Parce que ce joueur, c'est moi. Souffla t-il.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Le chapitre 3 très bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Jouons au Go

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Hikaru no Go apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à Yumi Hotta et Takeshi Obata. Le personnage de Yui m'appartient, merci de ne pas l'utiliser sans permission.

**Résumé** : Yui est une jeune lycéenne. Son rêve ? Devenir professionnelle de Go. Pour quelle raison ? Secret. Son niveau ? Pas très élevé... Elle veut progresser par tous les moyens, dans un monde où elle ne connait pas grand chose. Qui est cet homme aux yeux verts, plongé dans l'alcool et refusant de l'aider ? La suite de Hikaru no Go, prenant place dans un contexte plus sombre qu'à la fin du manga.

**Genre** : Général, Continuation, romance.

**Note de l'auteur** : Désolé pour l'attente ! Voilà un chapitre qui m'a donné du mal. J'ai écrit pas moins de 3 versions, mais aucune ne me convenait vraiment... J'avais l'intrigue, je savais comment je devrais le terminer, mais impossible de faire un récit cohérent ! Je me suis même retrouver avec une course poursuite... bref, voilà ce à quoi j'en suis arriver, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture !

________________________________________________________________________________

Asumi ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Elle resta allongée quelques instants, son corps enlacé par les bras de son bien-aimé. Elle soupira d'aise, et se décida enfin à jeter un coup d'oeil vers son réveil : 10h30.  
Ils n'avaient pourtant pas pour habitude de faire des grasses matinées, préférant profiter un maximum de leurs jours de repos pour passer du temps ensemble. Maintenant complètement réveillée, Asumi se dégagea doucement de son mari et se dirigea d'un pas souple vers la salle de bain. Son élan fut brusquement coupé par une voix endormie.

- À quelle heure doit-on se rendre chez Toya ?

Asumi sourit à la vue de Yoshitaka, à peine réveillé, les yeux encore dans le vague, et ayant la moitié de son corps qui dépassait des draps. Il avait les cheveux encore plus batailleux que d'habitude, un Yoshitaka au réveil méritait qu'on le prenne en photographie.  
Bien qu'elle ait réussi a le convaincre d'accepter l'invitation du jeune Meijin, il montrait toute sa mauvaise foi possible.

- Nous avons rendez-vous à 20 h chez lui, lui répondit-elle.

Seul un grognement lui répondit, avant que la masse de couvertures ne recouvre à nouveau le jeune homme.

________________________________________________________________________________

Yui bailla pour la quatrième fois d'affiliée, le long et interminable cours de mathématiques n'en finissait plus. Depuis une semaine, ses journées étaient toutes presque identiques ; elle se levait, constatait que ses parents étaient déjà partis – ou qu'ils n'étaient pas encore rentrés – puis partait au lycée pour y suivre d'interminables cours sans fin. Enfin, une fois ceux-ci terminés, elle se dirigeait vers l'appartement de Saï pour se faire littéralement écraser au Go durant des heures.  
C'était épuisant intellectuellement, et elle commençait à accuser le coup de la fatigue. Et le pire dans tout cela était qu'elle avait l'impression de faire du surplace, elle ne progressait pas !

Enfin, la cloche de la libération sonna, elle soupira de soulagement et s'étira de tout son long avant de prendre ses affaires et de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Yui ! appela une voix masculine alors qu'elle venait de sortir de l'enceinte de l'école.

La Rousse se retourna pour apercevoir Tetsuo qui courrait dans sa direction.

- Hey Tetsuo ! La salua-t-elle une fois qu'il fut arrivé a sa hauteur. Comment vas-tu ?

Le lycéen la regarda de haut en bas, il avait toujours un sourire au bout des lèvres.

- On ne te voit plus souvent au club en ce moment, tu ne veux plus jouer au go ?

Yui fut prise au dépourvu face à se simple constat. À force d'aller voir Sai dès la fin des cours, elle en avait complètement oublié son club de Go.

- Si si ! S'exclama-t-elle un peu trop brusquement. C'est juste que... j'ai pas mal de choses à faire et...

Saï lui avait formellement interdit de révéler à quiconque ce qu'elle faisait. Elle fut d'abord intriguée par cette attitude, mais à force de le côtoyer elle se rendit compte qu'il était très renfermé et secret. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec quelqu'un, à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait, il était déjà là, installé devant le Goban.

- Tu ne veux pas venir faire une ou deux parties avec nous aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Tetsuo en la sortant de ses pensées.

Elle s'apprêtait à refuser, mais la lueur d'espoir qu'elle aperçut dans le regard du jeune homme la fit renoncer. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner le club comme ça après tout..

- D'accord, mais je ne resterais pas très longtemps.

Elle emboita le pas de son ami, et bien vite ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte à note de musique. Taki était déjà à l'intérieur, affalé sur deux chaises, deux écouteurs sur les oreilles.

- Taki... Hey Taki ! Cria presque Tetsuo pour se faire entendre.

- Hmmm ? Taki se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait appelé et manqua de tomber à la renverse en apercevant la jeune fille. Yuu ! Voilà la lâcheuse qui revient, c'est pas trop tôt.

Le ton de reproche était effacé par le sourire du lycéen. Il se leva, sorti un Goban et des bols d'un placard et se planta devant la jeune fille.

- Approche, que je te mette une raclée !

Yui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire carnassier.

- Je vais te bouffer tout cru, tu vas voir ! Lui répondit-elle au tac-o-tac

________________________________________________________________________________

- Non, non et non ! Hurla Yoshitaka pour la troisième fois en lançant une chemise rose sur le lit.

- Oh que si ! Répondit Asumi. Il faut que tu sois un minimum présentable pour faire bonne figure ! Ne crois pas que tu vas y aller en tee-shirt.

Yoshitaka la regarda d'un air boudeur, croisa les bras et détourna le regard.

- ils sont très bien mes Tee-shirts, grommela-t-il. Je ne vais pas non plus porter un costard pour faire plaisir à « Monsieur je-suis-le-plus-fort-de-la-terre ».

- Au moins une chemise, ce que tu peux être gamin quand tu t'y mets !

Depuis deux heures, Asumi essayait tant bien que mal à faire porter à son mari quelque chose de décent. Malheureusement, Yoshitaka essayait par tout les moyens d'échapper au supplice, il y mettait toute sa mauvaise foi possible.

- Mais que t'a-t-il fait, enfin, pour qu'il te mette dans cet état ?

Yoshitaka regarda sa femme de manière comme un extra-terrestre, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Ce qu'il m'a fait ? Ce qu'il m'a fait ? Tu oses me demander ce qu'il m'a fait !

Grandiloquent, il accentuait chaque phrase par un mouvement de bras, les levants haut dans le ciel, puis vers son coeur.

- Alors ?

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la chambre. Asumi pouvait observer son mari en train de chercher quelque chose à répondre. Elle pouvait imaginer tous les neurones de Yoshitaka se concerter pour trouver la pire chose que lui a faite Toya... Ou pour en inventer une. Il était même possible que sont cerveau soit plus en activité que lors d'une partie importante de Go.

- Déjà il se coiffe mal ! Répondit-il sûr de lui, pointant son doigt vers sa femme. Il semblait fier de sa trouvaille.

Un nouveau silence, bien plus gêné cette fois, retomba sur la pièce. Asumi porta la main à son front, elle ne pouvait pas croire que son mari face autant de caprice pour un simple repas chez Toya. Le silence fut brisé par la sonnette de l'appartement, surprenant Yoshitaka qui était toujours dans la même position.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

À peine l'eut-il ouverte que des bras musclés l'entourèrent et le maintinrent fermement contre le mur. Une grande silhouette se distingua, et bientôt le visage d'Isumi apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Asumi arriva, la mine radieuse.

- Parfait, pile au bon moment, j'ai bien fait de t'appeler au secours ! Elle se retourna vers son mari avant d'ajouter : laisse-toi faire maintenant, n'oblige pas Isumi à se dépenser plus qu'il ne le faut.

Un coup de chance que les cris lancés par Yoshitaka en cette fin d'après-midi ne poussent pas les voisins à appeler la police...

Taki transpirait, le regard fixé sur le goban. La partie était maintenant bien avancée, et il était dans une situation difficile. celle-ci avait pourtant bien commencé ; il avait pris le contrôle de trois coins, et Yui reculait devant chacun de ses coups. Pourtant la situation n'était pas à son avantage, le centre était presque en la faveur de son adversaire, et ça commençait à sentir le roussit pour ses pierres placées sur le bord droits.

Tetsuo observait la partie en silence. Le visage concentré, il avait suivi l'évolution de Yui pendant toute la partie. D'abord, elle semblait reculer face aux coups de Taki, comme-ci elle avait peur. On avait l'impression que Yui jouait contre un adversaire terriblement fort, et qu'elle prenait toutes les précautions pour ne pas se faire piéger.  
Pourtant, depuis une vingtaine de coups, la donne avait changé. Yui s'était tout d'un coup réveillé, et elle attaqua brusquement Taki qui fut brutalement forcé de sonner la retraite au centre. Tetsuo observa le visage de la jeune fille. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça ; le visage concentré, les sourcils froncés, elle semblait avoir parfaitement conscience de ce qui se déroulait sur le plateau.

Tchack.

Taki venait de jouer un coup audacieux. Il tentait une percée vers le centre en s'appuyant sur ses pierres du bord droit. Il essaya de faire une pierre deux coups : sauver son groupe, en attaquer le centre.  
Mais la réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et Yui attaqua directement les pierres faibles. S'engagea un combat acharner. Taki courrait, fuyait, glissait de toute part pour essayer de s'en sortir. Mais la tactique de Yui était trop au point, elle para toutes les tentatives de Taki.

- J'abandonne.

Défaite totale. Taki dans sa vaine tentative de fuite avait subi de lourdes pertes, et le centre était en totale possession de Yui. Celle-ci ne réagit pas aux mots de son partenaire, elle continuait à regarder le Goban, comme si elle lui avait fait comprendre quelque chose. Au bout de quelques secondes, Tetsuo essaya de la ramener à la réalité.

- Yui ?

La rousse sursauta, et regarda son ami comme si elle venait de remarquer sa présence. Puis elle se leva brusquement.

- Ah ! Je dois y aller ! On se voit demain les garçons !

Elle sortit de la salle en courant, laissant les deux lycéens hébétés.

Yui sauta les dernières marches qui la conduisit un bas de son lycée. Elle avait été pleinement prise par le jeu, à tel point qu'elle en avait oublié l'heure. D'habitude elle se rendait directement chez Saï après les cours, mais là il était déjà 19h passé. Que faisait-il ? L'attendait-il comme a son habitude devant le Goban, une bouteille d'alcool à ses côtés ?  
Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa partie. À force de jouer avec Saï, elle avait pris l'habitude de fuir les combats directs... Et cette habitude avait failli lui faire perdre cette partie avant qu'elle ne réagisse et reprenne le contrôle de la situation. Une fois qu'elle avait compris que son adversaire n'était pas Saï, ses coups étaient devant bien plus puissants et féroces, et Taki n'avait rien pu faire. Le pire, est que tout cela lui avait paru presque naturel. Serait-elle vraiment en train de devenir plus forte?

Ses réflexions furent coupées quand elle aperçut la maison de son maitre. Au loin, des sirènes de polices se rapprochant se firent entendre. N'y faisant pas attention, elle frappa à la porte par pure politesse, car Saï ne pouvait certainement pas l'entendre si il était dans la salle du fond. Saï ne fermait jamais sa porte, n'importe qui pouvait entrer, et il riait quand la lycéenne lui parlait d'éventuel cambrioleur. Elle ouvrit la porte qui grinça, et entra à l'intérieur. Elle se déchaussa rapidement. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et un silence parfait régnait.

- Monsieur Saï ? Appela-t-elle alors qu'elle s'avançait dans la maison.

Aucune voix ne lui répondit. Inquiète, elle s'avança vers le salon qu'ils avaient choisi pour jouer et où Saï l'attendait tous les jours. Mais cette fois il n'y était pas. Elle fit le tour de la maison, puis concluant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle sortis de la demeure.

- Hey Petite ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle leva le regard brusquement et tomba nez à nez face à un policier. Il devait avoir la quarantaine, plutôt enrobé et moustachu.

- Je.. Euh.. Venait simplement rendre visite..

Le policier la regarda suspicieusement, l'éclairant avec le faisceau de sa torche qui perçait la nuit qui venait de tomber.

- Ce n'est pas un lieu pour les gamines ici, tu ne devrais pas trainer.

Elle remarqua que tout le quartier était maintenant envahi par les forces de police.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Le policier soupira, probablement qu'il avait des ordres et que divulguer des informations n'était pas bon pour lui. Néanmoins, il répondit à la jeune fille.

- Une vielle histoire qui refait surface, il y a eu un meurtre ici il y à 7 ans, et du nouveau dans le dossier nous oblige à refaire une enquête, même si 7 ans après, la chance de retrouver quelque chose est bien faible. Le quartier à été boucler quelques heures le temps qu'on s'occupe de ça. Tu habites dans le quartier ?

- Non, je vais rentrer chez moi. Je peux y aller ?

Elle était un peu apeurée par le nombre de policiers dans le quartier. Rester ici n'était pas une bonne idée, tout comme ce faire remarquer.

- C'est bon, vas-y.

Elle ne demanda pas son reste et repartie directement en direction de sa maison... Saï avait du partir lorsque la police a demandé à ce que le quartier soit bouclé. Elle le verra demain. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

________________________________________________________________________________

Yoshitaka se tenait droit, assis sur les coussins traditionnels, une coupole de saké à la main. Le fait qu'il soit vêtu d'une chemise élégante et d'un pantalon noir montrait qu'il avait finalement perdu la bataille face à sa femme et son ami.  
Asumi était assise à ses coté, portant elle un kimono traditionnel japonais. Face à eux, Akira tôya, lui aussi en kimono, terminait de remplir son propre bol de Saké.

- Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté mon invitation, c'est rare que des amis viennent à la maison pour tout vous dire.

Yoshitaka alla répliquer après avoir entendu le mot « Ami », mais le coup de coude de sa femme le fit taire de manière efficace.

- C'est nous qui te remercions, répondit poliment Asumi tout en s'inclinant. C'est vrai que nous ne nous voyons pas souvent en dehors des parties officielles.

Les premières politesses passées, la discussion s'entama sur des sujets simples et d'actualité. Peu à peu Yoshitaka, grandement aidé par le saké, se déraidit, et finit par réussir à apprécier, ou du moins à ne pas vouloir tuer, Akira Tôya.

- Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est que je voulais vous parler de Shindô.

À peine la phrase fut-elle prononcée que Yoshitaka se redressa sur son coussin.

- Qu'as-tu à nous dire ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Akira ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se leva, se dirigea dans une des pièces adjacentes et revint avec un petit éventail à la main.

- Je l'ai récupéré il y à 7 ans, juste avant sa disparition. Il me l'a apporté.

Yoshitaka le prit entre ses mains et l'observa quelques instants avant de l'ouvrir. L'éventail était signé : Fujiwara no Saï.

- Ce n'est pas l'éventail d'Hikaru ? Demanda-t-il.

Tôya ferma les yeux. Il prit une gorgée de Saké avant de répondre.

- Il m'a certifié que si. Mais dans ce cas, à qui appartient cette signature ?

- Fujiwara no Saï... murmura Waya. Mais...

Il semblait chercher ce que tout cela voulait dire. Saï, voilà un nom qui l'avait hanté pendant des années, et voilà qu'il réapparaissait devant lui, et encore par la faute de Shindô.

- Ce jour la, reprit Tôya, Shindô est venu me dire Adieu... Il me dit qu'il allait faire une grosse bétise. Avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, il était parti.. je l'ai cherché toute la nuit.

Yoshitaka se leva brusquement, il souleva Tôya par le col et rapprocha sa tête de la sienne.

- Tu veux dire que... Grogna t-il, dans l'impossibilité de finir sa phrase.

- Qu'il se soit suicidé cette nuit la ? C'est une évidence. La police vient de mettre la main sur un nouvel indice.

________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 3 Fin.  
A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Jouons au Go

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Hikaru no Go apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à Yumi Hotta et Takeshi Obata. Le personnage de Yui m'appartient, merci de ne pas l'utiliser sans permission.

**Résumé** : Yui est une jeune lycéenne. Son rêve ? Devenir professionnelle de Go. Pour quelle raison ? Secret. Son niveau ? Pas très élevé... Elle veut progresser par tous les moyens, dans un monde où elle ne connait pas grand chose. Qui est cet homme aux yeux verts, plongé dans l'alcool et refusant de l'aider ? La suite de Hikaru no Go, prenant place dans un contexte plus sombre qu'à la fin du manga.

**Genre** : Général, Continuation, romance.

**Note de l'auteur** : Ce chapitre aurait du être posté biiiieeennn avant (Il était complètement terminé début Juillet...). Mais plusieurs élements ont fait que je ne peux le poster que maintenant, j'en suis vraiment désolé ! Pour me faire pardonner, je posterais le prochain chapitre très bientôt =).

Bonne lecture !

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Waya tenait toujours Akira par le col, le soulevant de quelques centimètres. Les dernières paroles de l'héritier des Tôya résonnaient encore dans la tête du jeune homme.  
Suicider ? Son ami ? Hikaru Shindo, rien qu'a la vu de ce garçon on pouvait ressentir sa joie de vivre, il ne pouvait pas s'être suicider, c'était trop stupide !

- Tu te fou de moi ! Hurla Waya, planta son regard dans les yeux d'Akira.

Asumi se leva elle aussi pour tenter de calmer le jeu, mais Akira leva son bras en signe d'apaisement.

- Ça ne sert plus à rien de s'énerver maintenant, calme toi et écoute moi.

Waya respira bruyamment, assimilant les dernière parole de son ancien ennemi. Il flit claquer sa langue et relâcha la pression de sa main, aussitôt sa femme lui pris les épaules en un semblant de réconfort.  
Un Silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce pendant qu'Akira se massait le cou. Puis il fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortis un papier plié en quatre.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Waya sans pouvoir attendre que Tôya prenne la parole.

Celui-ci fit glisser le papier sur la table, et le couple put lire les caractères situés en haut de la page.

**« Testament de Shindô Hikaru »  
**  
Waya ne put empêcher une expression de surprise à la lecture de ses mots. Ses yeux exorbité ne pouvaient se détacher de ces simples mots.

- C'est une photocopie, confirma inutilement Akira, le vrai est entre les mains de ses parents.

- C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie ! Ragea Waya en frappant de son poing sur la table. Il y à une caméra caché, c'est ça !

Asumi le repris par les épaules pour le calmer.

- Waya, souffla t-elle doucement pour l'apaiser, tu sais bien que tout cela est bien réel.

Le pro ferma les yeux et sembla accepter tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avait toujours était comme ça, il réagissait d'instinct et ne réfléchissait qu'après, une attitude qui lui avait valut de sacré tour au go par ailleurs !

- je peux ? Demanda t-il calmement en prenant le papier dans sa main. Akira fit un simple mouvement de tête pour acquiescer.

Waya plaça la feuille entre sa femme et lui afin que tout deux puisse lire.

**« Testament de Shindô Hikaru »  
**  
« A ma famille, mes amis,

Si vous lisez ces lignes c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Pourquoi serait trop long à expliquer, et trop compliqué. J'ai découvert des choses que je n'aurais pas dû, j'ai jouer à un jeu trop dangereux, et je dois en payer le prix.  
Je ne sais pas à quel moment vous allez pouvoir lire ces lignes. Peut-être juste après ma mort, ou alors des années plus tard. Après tout, qui aurait eu l'idée de le placer ici ? Un fou... Un fou comme moi.  
Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre, vous n'y arriverez pas de toute façon. Il vous faut juste accepter, accepter le fait que je ne sois plus ici.  
Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, il me reste encore beaucoup de chose à accomplir. Je vous ai déjà procurer trop de soucis. Je sais qu'en ce moment je suis instable, j'ai des sautes d'humeurs et je ne suis jamais disponible. Je vous en pris, excusez moi, excusez moi. »

La suite du testament était un message personnel pour chacun des proches d'Hikaru. Le coeur de Waya manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit le sien.

« A Waya Yoshitaka ; Salut vieux frère, j'espère que tu es en forme ! Moi je fais aller comme tu vois ! Pardonne moi cet humour noir quant à ma situation au moment où tu dois lire ces lignes, mais c'est seulement avec de trop rare personne que je peux rester moi même.

Tu es un ami très cher, et je ne veux pas que tu souffre de mon absence. Sache que tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, les moments qu'on a passer ensemble, notre amitié, représente pour moi peut être une des choses les plus importantes de ma vie. »

Waya ne put empêcher deux larmes couler le long de ses joues. Ce n'est vraiment à cette instant que la réalité le rattrapait inexorablement. Cette mort qu'il ne voulait pas accepter sembler de plus en plus réelle. La main d'Asumi serra plus fort la sienne, lui donnant le courage de poursuivre sa lecture.

« Je te connait bien, peut être plus que tu le crois. Et je sais que tout cela va être dure à accepter pour toi, mais tout ceci n'est pas une mauvaise plaisanterie comme tu as du le penser. Reste comme tu es, un joueur de Go excellent, un homme exceptionnelle, un ami, mon ami.  
Je te lègue un objet très important à mes yeux, accepte le en ma mémoire.

PS : N'est ce pas Asumi qui te dévorait du regard la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ? »

Waya croisa le regard de sa femme à la lecture de la dernière phrase. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la perspicacité de son ami. Une qualité qui pourtant n'était pas la plus visible chez Hikaru.

Asumi , elle, prit son mari dans ses bras et le berça quelque instant. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de se sentir aimer à ce moment précis. Elle ne connaissait pas Hikaru comme son mari, mais ces dernières nouvelles la bouleversait elle aussi.  
Le maitre des lieux ne rompit pas cet instant. Il attendit patiemment que son hôte reprenne contenance et que celui-ci lui pose des questions, car il savait pertinemment qu'il y en aurait beaucoup.

________________________________________________________________________________

Yui était seule chez elle. Aucun membre de sa famille n'était venu pour le dîner. Les évènements de la soirée lui revenait en tête sans cesse.

« Il y a eu un meurtre ici il y à 7 ans »

La rousse frissonna en se rappelant des paroles du policier. Comment un meurtre aussi ancien avait pu ramener tant de force policière ? Le quartier avait même été boucler, et de ce fait elle n'avait pas pu voir Saï.  
Une pensée fulgurante traversa son esprit. Saï, un homme qui semblait détruit, plonger dans l'alcool et parlant de ses erreurs passer. Et si il était dans le coup ?

Une nouvelle pensée la submergea, sa première rencontre avec saï lui revint en mémoire. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des mots qu'il avait utilisé.

« Voilà maintenant 7 ans que j'ai arrêter le Go, j'ai tout fait pour quitter ce monde. Que sais tu réellement du monde du Go ? Que c'est tout rose ? »

7 ans ! Cette date revenait ! Encore ! Quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'il y avait un lien, bien que la coïncidence était trop grande.  
Son coeur battait à la chamade et elle frissonnait. Et si elle côtoyait un tueur sans qu'elle le sache ? Après tout elle ne le connaissait pas du tout... Elle se força à se calmer, respirant profondément et essayant de tout remettre en ordre dans son cerveau.

Reprend toi jeune fille ! Il y a forcement quelque chose que j'oublie... Il y à eu un meutre dans ce quartier il y à 7 ans, il y à 7 ans... Mais oui ! Saï n'avait emménagé dans cette maison que très récemment, il y à 3 ans tout au plus, ça ne pouvait pas être lui !

Yui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Elle était aller trop loin dans ses divagations, et elle allait accuser un inconnus bêtement sans prendre en compte tout les paramètres. Saï n'a rien rien fait, il à eu un passer troubler, mais il n'a certainement pas commis de meurtre... N'est ce pas ?

________________________________________________________________________________

Waya faisait maintenant face à Akira. L'esprit parfaitement clair, une tonne de question résonnait dans sa tête. Et peut être que Tôya avait des réponses à lui fournir. Il inspira une nouvelle fois et entama la discussion.

- Hikaru parle d'avoir placer son testament à la façon d'un fou, où à t-il était découvert ?

Akira observa Waya de haut en bas. Il voyait une flamme briller dans son regard, la flemme de quelqu'un qui voulait tout comprendre, comme si il pensait pouvoir découvrir la vérité.

- En effet, il à été découvert dans un endroit fort ambigüe. Le grand père de Shindô était très croyant et il était persuader qu'un fantôme possédait un vieux Goban que son petit fils avait récuperer. Il à finalement décider de faire exorciser le Goban et de le faire détruire, le testament à été découvert par chance à l'intérieur du Goban, juste avant qu'il ne soit bruler.

Waya resta impassible à cette révélation, les rouage de son cerveau était déjà en action pour comprendre ce qui avait pousser son ami à faire ça. Asumi à ses côter semblait perturber face à cette façon de cacher un testament. Il aurait pu rester la sans que personne n'ai jamais l'idée de chercher !

- Et je suppose que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce projet donc parle Hikaru ? Ses découvertes ?

Akira secoua la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont Hikaru parlait. Et en vérité, il espérait que Waya lui en apprenne plus.

- Personne ne sait ce que faisait Hikaru... J'ai essayer de questionner ses parents, mais je n'ai put obtenir aucune réponse. Précisa Tôya.

Waya hocha de la tête. Personne n'avait répondu à Tôya, mais ça ne coutait rien d'essayer. Quelque chose lui disait que toute cette affaire était loin d'être terminée.

- Qu'en est-il de ce qu'il m'a légué, tu l'as en ta possession ?

- en effet, confirma Akira, sachant que vous allez venir, j'ai pris soin d'aller récupérer l'objet correspondant. Tous les objets d'Hikaru avait été conserver depuis sa disparition, et par chance, ce qu'il t'a légué n'avait pas bougé.

Il se leva et s'absenter quelques instants avant de revenir avec une petit boite qu'il tendit à Waya. Celui-ci l'a pris délicatement entre ses mains. Il ôta le couvercle et observa attentivement son contenu.  
A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite figurine. Elle représentait un jeune homme, habillé en vert de haut en bas, les oreilles pointue et un bonnet sur la tête. Waya ne connaissait que trop bien ce personnage, c'était le héros de son jeu favoris : The Legend of Zelda.  
Un nouveau déclic se fit dans son cerveau, et il fixa le visage de Tôya. Celui-ci le fixait de la même façon, attendant sa réaction. Un bref sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Waya.

- J'ai eu du mal à le faire jouer à ce jeu, mais en fin de compte il s'y est mis, et je crois qu'il à apprécie. Dit-il en guise d'explication.

Akira Tôya comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de la part de Waya et ne fit que sourire en retour. Asumi, elle, semblait totalement en dehors de cet échange.

- Une figurine, dit-elle intriguée, c'est... Étrange comme lègue.

- Étrange oui... Confirma son mari en regardant de nouveau la figurine.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, la tension venait de monter sans que personne ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi.

- Bon... Waya rompit le silence, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de prendre congé.

Sa femme et lui se levèrent, Tôya les raccompagna docilement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il échangèrent les derniers mots de politesse avant de se séparer, ainsi que de se contacter en cas de nouvelle.

A peine Tôya eut-il fermer la porte que Waya était déjà en direction de la voiture, rouspétant des paroles qu'Asumi n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Une fois dans la voiture, Waya planta son regard dans celui de sa femme.

- Hikaru est vivant, j'en ai la certitude.

- Pardon ? Demanda Asumi surprise de l'assurance de son mari.

- Trop de chose ne colle pas, le coup du testament dans le Goban, la figurine... C'est comme-ci il nous lançait un message, un défi. Akira l'a compris aussi, il nous à pas réveler tout ce qu'il savait... Et moi non plus.

Asumi était perturber. Son mari devait être choqué parce qu'il venait d'apprendre, comment pouvait-il s'imaginer que son ami se faisait passer pour mort et qu'il lui envoyait par la suite des indices pour résoudre une sorte de défi... C'était une façon de faire cruel, morbide et horrible, qu'Hikaru ne pouvait faire subir à ses proches.

- Écoute, lui dit calmement Asumi, on va rentrer à la maison et essayer de dormir, on en parlera calmement demain, d'accord ?

Waya poussa un soupir. Il savait que sa femme n'allait pas le comprendre, mais il y avait tellement de chose qui n'allait pas...

- N'est ce pas Asumi qui te dévorait du regard la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ?

- Pardon ? Répéta une nouvelle fois Asumi.

- C'est ce jour là que j'ai compris que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi, Asumi.

________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 4/fin


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Jouons au Go

Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Hikaru no Go apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à Yumi Hotta et Takeshi Obata. Le personnage de Yui m'appartient, merci de ne pas l'utiliser sans permission.

Résumé : Yui est une jeune lycéenne. Son rêve ? Devenir professionnelle de Go. Pour quelle raison ? Secret. Son niveau ? Pas très élevé... Elle veut progresser par tous les moyens, dans un monde où elle ne connait pas grand chose. Qui est cet homme aux yeux verts, plongé dans l'alcool et refusant de l'aider ? La suite de Hikaru no Go, prenant place dans un contexte plus sombre qu'à la fin du manga.

Genre : Général, Continuation, romance.

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà la suite ! L'histoire se développe tranquillement, on commence a apercevoir les motivations des personnages et leurs évolution. Avec ce chapitre, nous en arrivons à la fin du premier tiers de l'histoire complète (qui comportera 15 chapitres). La présentation est maintenant terminée, tout va s'accélérer !

Bonne lecture !

________________________________________________________________________________

Yoshitaka Waya était assis sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il tenait dans sa main la petite figurine que lui avait remis Tôya un jour plus tôt, le tournant et retournant de tout les cotés.  
Asumi s'assit à côté de lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle savait son mari tout aussi perturbé qu'elle, si ce n'était plus.

- Cette figurine... commença Waya.

Asumi releva le regard, elle ne s'attendait pas à que son mari prenne la parole tout de suite. Intriguée, elle l'encouragea à continuer d'un signe de tête.

- The Legend of Zelda, tu connais ?

Asumi répondit par la négative. Elle n'avait jamais trop touché aux jeuxvideo, trop occupée par le Go. Bien sûr, Zelda lui disait quelque chose, c'était un jeu assez populaire.

- J'adorais ce jeu, tellement que mon pseudo sur internet était « Zelda ».

Yoshitaka marqua une pause, il se remit à fixer sa figurine d'un regard interrogateur.

- Quel rapport avec toute cette histoire ? Finis par demander Asumi qui ne voyait pas ou il voulait en venir.

- J'ai joué au Go sur internet avec ce pseudo. J'ai joué contre Saï.

- Saï ?

Waya ce leva et entraina sa femme avec lui. Sai était un sujet presque tabou, il n'en parlait presque jamais. Depuis le temps, la légende de se joueur fantôme c'était largement atténué, et il n'y avait plus beaucoup de personne qui se rappelait de lui. Après tout, son existence n'avait duré que... deux mois. Yoshitaka alluma l'ordinateur et chargea une page internet.

- Joueur de Go fantôme, n'ayant connu aucune défaite ? Lu Asumi à haute voix. Et alors ?

Waya cliqua sur différent lien et une partie de Go se lança sur l'ordinateur.

- Voilà la partie que j'ai joué avec lui... Il m'a laminé. Personne ne sait qui il est, qui se cache derrière ce pseudo. Tu avais dû être au courant à l'époque, il avait battu le Meïjin !

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre, il semblait essayer de comprendre lui aussi où il voulait en venir.

- Saî n'a jamais parlé à personne... Pourtant, il m'adressa la parole à la fin de notre partie, et il parlait comme un gamin.

- Un gamin ? Demanda Asumi curieuse.

- Il m'avait dit un truc dans le genre « Je suis le plus fort hein ! »... Pas très pro hein ? Je lui avais répondu que j'étais insei pour lui faire remarquer sa remarque était déplacée.

Asumi ne put laisser échapper un sourire. Son mari n'était pas réputé pour être poli, et il était même plutôt vantard. Se faire battre par un inconnu qui se ventait lui aussi avait du le blesser dans sa fierté.

- Et puis quelque temps plus tard Hikaru est arrivé chez les inseï. Continua Waya. Lors de notre première partie, je lui ai parlé de Saï et de cette conversation. Hikaru à toute de suite fait le rapprochement et m'a reconnu en tant que Zelda ! Il m'avait donner une excuse bidon à l'époque, je m'en rappelle même plus.

Asumi commençait à comprendre où son mari voulait en venir.

- Mais alors, Hikaru est donc Saï ?

Waya contredit immédiatement sa femme d'un geste de la main et d'un claquement sec de la langue.

- Impossible, la différence de niveau à l'époque était trop énorme. Mais il y à un lien entre Saï et Hikaru c'est certain, et ça...

Il prit la figurine dans ses mains et la fixa d'un regard pénétrant.

- ... Saï est la clé de toute cette histoire, j'en suis persuadé.

________________________________________________________________________________

Yui était arrivé près de la maison de Saï. La journée de la veille lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire, et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en imaginant son mentor en tueur sanguinaire. Elle secoua la tête pour enlever ces mauvaises pensées, ce n'était pas possible, toutes les similitudes n'étaient que pures coïncidences !

Elle arriva devant le pas de la porte et frappa trois coups. A sa grande surprise, la voix de saï l'invita à entrer, lui qui ne répondait jamais généralement ! Elle poussa la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle remarqua l'état du bâtiment ; tout avait été dérangé, déplacé, mis sens dessus dessous.

- Que c'est il passé ici ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander à haute voix la jeune fille.

- Perquisition de la police.

La rousse se retourna et se retrouver nez à nez avec Saï. Il portait comme à son habitude un chapeau qui lui cachait une partie de son visage.

- Ils recherchaient des preuves pour une affaire de meurtre... Et ils n'ont pas rangé après être partis. Soupira-t-il en donnant un coup de pied sur un tas de feuilles .

Yui avala sa salive... La police était vraiment venue ici, pour cette affaire. Mais Saî était toujours la, la police ne l'avait pas embarqué, cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait rien a voir avec cette affaire, n'est-ce pas ?

Saï remarqua l'air apeuré de son élève. Il ricana légèrement et leva les deux mains au dessus de lui.

- Ne te méprends pas petite, je n'ai rien à voir avec tout cela !

Yui releva les yeux et croisa le vert de ceux de Saï. Elle ne voulait rien savoir de plus, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver mêler à une histoire qui ne la regardait pas, et surtout qui pouvait lui causer beaucoup de problèmes ! Mais la curiosité l'emporta...

- Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je veux dire, cette histoire de meurtre, qu'est ce que c'est ?

Saï baissa les bras et se gratta le menton de sa main droite en guise de réflexion. Il pointa du doigt l'arrière de la maison et invita Yui à le suivre. Celle-ci hésita un instant avant de lui emboiter le pas.

Ils arrivèrent à leur habituelle salle de Go. C'était la seule pièce à ne pas avoir eu droit à une fouille minutieuse. À vrai dire, il était possible que ce fût parce qu'il n'y avait rien à fouiller dedans : elle n'était composée que de quatre murs et un Goban en son centre. Saï prit place devant le plateau de jeu, rapidement suivi par Yui.

- Je ne suis en aucun responsable de ce qui est arrivé il y a 7 ans. Pourtant si j'ai emménagé ici ce n'est pas par hasard, cette maison révèle bien des secrets.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il plongea sa main vers le sol à coter de lui. Il appuya sur une plaque du parquet et celle-ci ce souleva, laissant apparaître une fine ouverture. Yui retint son souffle lorsque Saï y enfonça son bras entier pour en ressortir quelques instants plus tard... une bouteille de saké et un bol.

- Tache de t'en souvenir, dit-il en se servant une bonne dose de la boisson. Maintenant, jouons.

________________________________________________________________________________

La Porsche 911 Cabriolet rouge freina brusquement devant la maison traditionnelle des Tôya. Un homme d'un âge avancé en sortit, il avait des cheveux blond et court. D'un même mouvement, il amena une cigarette jusqu'à sa bouche et en profita pour remonter ses lunettes. Il était habillé d'un costume blanc et d'une chemise bleue d'un goût discutable. Arrivé au milieu de sa cigarette, il sonna à la porte d'entrée, et s'appuya négligemment à sa voiture en attendant qu'on lui ouvre.

Akira Tôya arriva quelques instants plus tard à l'entrée de sa demeure. Il regarda avec surprise son visiteur avant de le saluer.

- Maître Ogata, cela faisait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas passé.

Ogata l'examina un instant par-dessus ses lunettes avant d'écraser son mégot et de lui serrer la main.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une visite de courtoisie, maître Tôya.

Il avait presque craché le mot « maître « . Akira Tôya était maintenant d'un niveau bien supérieur à celui de son ancien mentor. Mais Ogata avait du mal à accepter la supériorité de celui-ci. Ils se rendirent à l'intérieur de la demeure et Akira l'invita à boire un peu de saké que l'ancien Juudan ne put refuser.

- Que me vaut cette visite ? Demanda finalement Akira alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le sol du salon.

Ogata prit une lampée de saké, il avala lentement le liquide, il cherchait à savourer ce qu'il avait à annoncer.

- La police de Tokyo s'est enfin décidée à relancer les recherches suite au testament, ils ont voulu vérifier la thèse du suicide...

Akira était maintenant attentif à ce que lui disait son interlocuteur.

- Bien sûr, ils n'ont rien trouvé de bien nouveau, le simple fait qu'il se soit suicidé et de toute façon absurde, néanmoins... Ils ont révélé un fait intéressant.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Il sentait Akira Tôya bouillir d'excitation, il le sentait entièrement sous son contrôle. Dès qu'on parlait de cette affaire, le jeune Tôya devenait facilement influençable.

- Parle ! S'écria un Tôya impatient.

Mais Ogata garda une nouvelle fois le silence, le fixant de son regard froid et pénétrant, comme il le faisait avant ses parties de Go.

- Ce ne sera pas gratuit... dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Akira fit claquer sa langue.

- Tout ce que tu veux si ce que tu as à me dire est intéressant.

- Ça l'est, affirma Ogata sans relâcher son regard fixe, et je ne demande pas grand-chose, mes informations contre les tiennes, c'est plus que raisonnable.

Le maitre des lieux retrouva son regard froid. Ogata n'était plus l'ombre que lui même. Il perdait ses titres, sa popularité. Son Go partait en déconfiture et il savait que la retraite était proche. Il restait néanmoins, tout comme lui, obnubilé par tous les mystères qui entouraient une certaine personne. Mais Ogata est un manipulateur né, et Akira savait qu'un cadeau offert de sa part cachait en réalité un piège bien ficelé. Après tout, c'était le principe même du Go... tout comme l'échange équivalent.

- Soit, dit-il en tendant une main qu'Ogata s'empressa de saisir. Maintenant je t'écoute.

- Il s'est avéré que les lieux ne sont pas restés vides bien longtemps... Plusieurs personnes ont emménagé là-bas, et avec la ré-ouverture de l'enquête je m'y suis intéressé... Sais-tu qui se cache, terré dans cette piteuse demeure en banlieue de Tokyo ?

Akira n'en avait que faire des jeux de devinette et il pressa l'homme à continuer.

- Saï.

Le jeune Meijin se figea et ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement. Il resta dans cette position quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Puis il se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la porte.

- Allons-y tout de suite, il faut que je vois ça de mes propres yeux, nous continuerons à discuter dans la voiture !

Oagata sourit, il comptait sur l'impulsivité de Tôya pour qu'il le presse à y aller. Tôya avec lui, ce Saï était forcé de répondre de ses actes... Si c'était lui. Il suivit le jeune maitre jusqu'à sa voiture, un mégot dans la bouche. Voyant Akira se jeter dans sa voiture, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

- Occupe-toi de Saï... et j'aurais Yui Stadfield.

________________________________________________________________________________

Tchack.

La pierre noire claqua au centre du goban. Le regard de Yui flamboyait de détermination. Le groupe blanc était en danger immédiat. Saï grogna en observant le coup que venait de jouer sa partenaire. Un coup... brillant.  
Il s'assit plus confortablement, observant le plateau d'un peu plus loin. Il ouvrait et fermait sa main gauche sans cesse, comme un tic qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Puis, au bout de quelques instants, il sourit et se leva sous le regard étonné de Yui.

- Tu progresses à une vitesse fulgurante, bien plus rapide que n'importe qui.

Yui rougit du compliment, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre ça de la bouche d'un de ses proches. Ses parents n'étaient jamais la pour la féliciter, et ses notes en cours n'étaient pas assez bonnes pour que ses professeurs le lui disent... Loin de la. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu formuler un quelconque remerciement, Saï reprit déjà la parole.

- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu le besoin de le sentir prêt de moi.

La rousse le regarda d'un air interrogateur sortir de la salle. Elle l'entendit marcher à travers la maison, ouvrir une porte et revenir dans sa direction. Il tenait maintenant dans sa main gauche un petit éventail blanc, tout fin, quelque peu usé par le temps.

- C'est le symbole de ma détermination... Et de ma force, dit-il en s'asseyant de nouveau face à la jeune fille.

Saï retourna à l'étude du Goban, cette fois son éventail dans la main gauche qu'il cognait doucement contre la paume de sa main droite. Puis, en à peine 20 secondes de réflexions, il posa l'éventail au sol, prit une pierre blanche de son autre main et lança son bras au centre du plateau. La pierre claqua sur la surface, faisait légèrement osciller les pierres aux alentours.  
Yui fronça des sourcils, elle avait lu cette séquence, ça ne marchait pas. Elle joua son nouveau coup, assuré de sa victoire. Mais la main de son adversaire n'hésita pas à revenir à la charge et posa une nouvelle pierre.  
La partie continua à vive allure, le combat qui avait commencé au centre rejoignit le bord nord-est sous contrôle de la jeune fille. Mais le nouveau coup noir stoppa la rousse dans son élan.

Hein ?

Les pierres blanches au centre n'avaient en effet qu'un seul oeil, le groupe n'était pas vivant, mais en poussant le combat vers le coin, Yui n'avait pas vu qu'un de ses petits groupes s'était fait lui aussi fait prendre au piège et voilà que Saï avait magistralement réussi à créer deux points Miai : Si elle protégeait son groupe le groupe noir pouvait former un deuxième oeil, mais si elle voulait empêcher l'oeil de se former son groupe était mort... Dans tous les cas, elle perdait la partie d'au moins 30 points !

Dépitée, elle baissa la tête et serra ses mains contre son jeans.

- J'ai perdu. Murmura-t-elle, presque en colère contre elle-même .

Saï continua à fixer le Goban, il revoyait le mouvement de ses pierres, comme il s'était glissé pour échapper à la capture.

- Cette partie à eu le même déroulement que l'une de mes vieilles parties. Et tu à fait une erreur identique à ce qui avait causé la défaite de mon précédent partenaire : tu as trop cru on ton propre chemin, persuadée que tu étais dans le bon tu n'a pas pu lire le point Miai qui se profilait.

Yui détourna le regard, elle avait honte après le compliment qu'il lui avait fait, d'avoir perdu aussi bêtement.

- mais tu n'as pas démérité, continua-t-il, demain, on enlève une pierre de handicape.

3 coups frappés à la porte de la maison avec force empêchèrent la rouquine de répondre et plongea la pièce en un profond silence.

________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 5/fin


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Jouons au Go

Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Hikaru no Go apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à Yumi Hotta et Takeshi Obata. Le personnage de Yui m'appartient, merci de ne pas l'utiliser sans permission.

Résumé : Yui est une jeune lycéenne. Son rêve ? Devenir professionnelle de Go. Pour quelle raison ? Secret. Son niveau ? Pas très élevé... Elle veut progresser par tous les moyens, dans un monde où elle ne connait pas grand chose. Qui est cet homme aux yeux verts, plongé dans l'alcool et refusant de l'aider ? La suite de Hikaru no Go, prenant place dans un contexte plus sombre qu'à la fin du manga.

Genre : Général, Continuation, romance.

Note de l'auteur : Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! A l'instar du chapitre 4, il est un peu différent des autres, mais il faut ça pour avancer dans l'histoire =). le prochain chapitre promet, avec une partie de Go excellente je l'espère ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Chapitre 6

La pluie tombait outrageusement sur le sol de Tokyo. Yoshitaka Waya courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait à travers la masse de passants qui s'agglutinait sur les trottoirs de la ville. Sa chevelure, déjà en bataille normalement, était pire que d'habitude.

D'un geste rageur, il passa la main dans ses cheveux, et une trombe d'eau en sortie. Il jura entre ses dents et accéléra encore sa vitesse.

Il le sentait. Ses entrailles lui disaient qu'il fallait se dépêcher. Il tenait fermement dans sa main gauche un petit bout de papier où une fine écriture était lisible. Il ne comprenait plus rien, qu'est ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Y avait-il un sens à cette blague ?

Plongé dans ses réflexions et dans sa course, il percuta violemment un homme. Waya fut propulser en arrière et tomba dans une flaque d'eau.

- Bordel, cracha-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Sans prendre le temps de s'excuser ou d'aider le pauvre homme à se relever, il reprit sa course effrénée. Ses yeux luisant d'une détermination sans égale.

Dans son appartement, Asumi était restée seule. Son mari lui avait interdit de le suivre, et malgré toutes ses protestatlions elle n'avait put l'empêcher de partir. Elle tenait dans ses mains les restes de la figurine de ink, le héros de The Legend Of Zelda. Mu d'une intuition inconnue, Waya avait brutalement coupé en deux la figurine pour en sortir un petit papier. Il était devenu fou après ça, jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état... Et cela lui faisait peur.

___________________________________________________________________________

Les 3 coups résonnèrent dans la pièce. Saï releva la tête et fronça les sourcils, tandis que Yui regardait son maitre d'un air étonné.

- Qui cela...

D'un geste de la main, Saï coupa net Yui dans son élan, l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot. Il pointa son index près de ses lèvres en signe de silence. Yui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Trois nouveaux coups, beaucoup plus forts cette fois-ci, résonna, faisant vibrer les pierres du plateau de Go encore posé sur le sol. Puis Saï se leva, et d'un regard perçant, il intima à la jeune lycéenne de ne pas bouger d'un pouce. Il se coiffa de son habituel chapeau et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Avant de franchir le seuil de la pièce, il se retourna vers sa disciple et la regarda quelques instants. Puis il entrouvrit les lèvres et murmura ;

- Quoi qu'il arrive ne bouge pas de cette pièce. Ne répond à personne. Si je ne reviens pas, attend une heure avant de sortir.

Yui le regarda partir pétrifiée. Les derniers mots de Saï lui avaient fait froid dans le dos. Pourquoi c'était elle embarquer dans cette histoire ! Tout ce qu'elle allait obtenir c'était de gros ennuis. Mais au fond d'elle même elle voulait croire en ce Saï, croire que tout ce mystère autour de lui était justifié, planifié. Elle entendait le bruit des pas de son maitre se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, vite suivit pas le cliquetis de la serrure. Voulant en savoir plus, Yui colla son oreille contre la cloison, espérant entendre un maximum de chose. Malheureusement, Saï ne prononça pas un mot, et ce ne fut que le bruit de la porte se refermant qu'elle put entendre.

Puis plus rien.

Le silence s'empara de la maison, Saï venait de sortir, allant probablement à la rencontre de la personne qui l'attendait derrière la porte. Mais elle, que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Saï venait clairement de lui dire qu'elle ne devait pas bouger de cette pièce...

Elle soupira, et laissa son regard vagabonder sur les murs. La pièce était dépouillée de toute décoration, si ce n'est le goban qui trônait en son centre. Leur dernière partie était d'ailleurs toujours présente, retraçant une course poursuite acharné pour la survie, ou la mort. Puis son regard se posa sur la bouteille de saké toujours posé sur le sol, Saï venait de la faire sortir d'une « trappe » du sol.

Un mince sourire traversa le visage de la jeune fille. Autant en profiter un peu. Elle s'avança prudemment vers la bouteille, la souleva délicatement et appuya avec force sur le sol. Un petit déclic se fit entendre et la dalle du parquet se releva, faisant apparaître la petite trappe de tout à l'heure. Yui regarda bêtement à gauche et à droite, de peur de se faire surprendre. Elle se doutait que ce qu'elle faisait là n'était guère correct. Pourtant elle n'hésita pas à enfoncer sa main dans l'ouverture et à fouillé dans le sol.

Tout d'abord ses mains ne se heurtèrent qu'à des têtes de bouteille. Ce type ne pensait donc qu'à boire... Pourtant elle tata rapidement une texture qui lui rappelait fortement celle du papier. Elle sortie avec délicatesse une pile de feuille poussiéreuse.

Elle ne put examiner de plus près sa trouvaille ; la porte d'entrée venait de claquer et des pas se dirigeaient dans sa direction. Son sang se glaça et un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale. La démarche de la personne qui venait d'entrée n'était pas celle de Saï ; Saï était nonchalant, et assez maladroit, il faisait du bruit quand il marchait.

Là, les pas étaient mesurés, lents. La personne qui marchait posait lentement son talon au sol avant de faire toucher le reste du pied.

La respiration de la jeune fille s'accéléra, instinctivement, elle referma le parquet rapidement, fourra les feuilles chiffonnées dans sa poche et se plaqua au plus loin de la porte coulissante de la pièce. Elle tenta de retrouver son calme, ferma les yeux et la seule chose qu'elle espérait à cet instant fut de pouvoir rentrer chez elle tranquillement.

Les pas se rapprochèrent, la personne était maintenant tout proche, probablement dans le salon. Dans quelques instants il allait se diriger vers cette pièce. Yui pensait que son cœur allait exploser, elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper, c'était foutu. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir, elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de ce fichu Saï ! Que tout rentre dans l'ordre, plus de Go, plus rien. Même si sa famille continuait à la considérer comme une moins que rien, cela ne lui importait plus.

Les pas étaient maintenant juste derrière la porte, elle allait s'ouvrir d'une seconde à l'autre. Yui se plaqua plus fortement contre le mur, fermant les yeux tellement forts que son front lui faisait mal.

Clic.

Le mur derrière son dos bascula d'un seul coup, la renversant en arrière et la plongea dans le noir. Yui poussa un petit cri de surprise qu'elle tenta vainement d'étouffer avec sa main. La cloison fit un tour sur elle même et se referma dans un nouveau cliquetis. Au même moment, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un homme en costard blanc.

La lycéenne était maintenant dans une nouvelle salle, sans lumière, juste derrière la pièce où saï et elle jouait. Elle remercia le ciel pour cette chance inespérée, elle était maintenant invisible au yeux du visiteur. Elle ne bougea plus, ses mains toujours plaquées contre ses lèvres.

L'homme marcha dans la pièce. Il tourna autour du goban où la dernière partie était toujours présente. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour l'observer, un petit rictus au coin des lèvres. Puis il leva son pied droit et donna un coup dans le plateau de jeu. Les pierres de Go roulèrent et s'entrechoquèrent sur le sol.

- Quel gâchis, marmonna l'homme alors qu'il enlevait les dernières pierres restées sur le plateau avec son pied.

Yui entendit nettement la voix de l'homme et se jura de garder en mémoire ce timbre de voix.

Une douce mélodie emplit la salle. L'homme en costume sortie de sa poche son téléphone portable, il regarda un bref instant le nom affiché sur l'écran et décrocha.

- Ouais ? Non il n'y a personne apparemment, notre cher ami semblait dire vrai.

Il marqua une pause, fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre la parole.

- Très bien j'arrive, ne me l'esquinte pas trop... Et j'aimerai passer chez la fille aussi.

Il raccrocha et fourra son téléphone dans sa poche et parcouru une dernière fois la pièce des yeux avant de sortir.

Yui était toujours paralysée de peur. Elle écouta attentivement les pas s'éloigner, le léger cliquetis de la porte d'entrée avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Elle était saine et sauve. Son cerveau reprit rapidement une activité cérébrale plus normale, permettant à Yui des pensées plus constructives. Elle se leva prudemment et chercha à tâtons dans la nouvelle pièce. Rapidement, elle trouva se qui lui semblait être un interrupteur et l'actionna. La pièce fut emplit d'une pâle lumière émanant d'une ampoule mal fixé, Yui pouvait maintenant distinguer dans la pénombre la structure de la salle.

Celle-ci était beaucoup plus petite que leur salle de Jeu, circulaire, elle était seulement meublée d'une petite bibliothèque poussiéreuse. Elle ricana bêtement, c'était un film ou quoi ? Elle échappe de peu à un inconnu, tombe dans une pièce secrète complètement par hasard. Il manquerait plus que des fantômes se manifestent pour que le film soit un bon nanard.

Le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement.

Elle venait de lire sans y faire attention le titre d'un des livres posés sur la bibliothèque.

« Ésotérisme, appeler les esprits. ». Interloquée, elle examina de plus près les autres ouvrages. Tous traitaient des fantômes ou esprits. Le thème le plus récurant était la possession. « Que faire en cas de possession ? » « Comment savoir que l'on est possédé ? » « Libérer une âme en peine».

Un nouveau frisson glacé lui parcourra le dos. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que tout cela signifiait, il fallait qu'elle parte, maintenant, tout de suite ! Yui se plaqua contre le mur et poussa la cloison. Elle s'y reprit à plusieurs fois avant d'entendre le petit clic, son de la libération. Le mur bascula et la jeune fille se rua à l'extérieur. Elle enjamba les pierres de Go qui jonchaient le sol et se précipita la porte d'entrée. Qu'importe ce que lui avait dit Saï, il fallait qu'elle quitte cette demeure de fou.

Elle traversa la maison à grande enjambées, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée. Elle se jeta dans la rue sans prendre le temps de regarder devant elle. Elle ne put donc éviter l'homme qui se tenait juste sur le seuil de la porte et le percuta violemment, les propulsant tout les deux au sol.

- Bordel ça fait deux fois là !

Yui, encore sur le sol, se massa son bas du dos douloureux avant de remarquer l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il venait de se relever et lui tendait maintenant une main amicale pour l'aider à se relever. Inconsciemment, et toujours sous tension, Yui recula brutalement, poussant un cri aigu et tentant de repousser la main tendu en battant des pieds.

- Hé, calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! Hurla presque l'homme.

Il échappa aux coups de pieds de la jeune fille et arriva à la prendre délicatement par les épaules. Il la secoua légèrement pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal, calme toi. Tenta-t-il de résonner la jeune fille.

Yui respira de grandes bouffées d'air. C'en était trop pour elle, elle était trop jeune pour vivre tout ça. Ses nerfs lâchèrent et elle fondit en larme. L'homme aux cheveux en pétard écarquilla les yeux devant ce changement soudain de comportement et tenta du mieux qu'il put de gérer cette nouvelle situation.

- Ça va, ça va, articula-t-il bêtement sans savoir quoi dire d'autre. Il la balança doucement pour la calmer une nouvelle fois. Tu es Yui c'est ça ?

La jeune fille ne fut même pas étonnée que cet inconnu connaisse son nom, une chose bizarre de plus ou de moins lui importait peu. Elle hocha la tête doucement pour confirmer.

- Je suis Waya, Waya Yoshitaka.

La rousse leva la tête de surprise. Ce nom elle le connaissait bien sûr ; c'était un joueur de Go reconnu ! Effectivement, maintenant qu'elle pouvait l'observer elle le reconnu : ses cheveux en batailles, même mouillés, était discernable entre mille. Le grand sourire qui éclairait le visage du joueur de Go suffit à rassurer Yui.

- Je viens voir Saï... Est-il-la ? Demanda Waya après quelques instants.

Yui fit non de la tête, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait dire.

- Non... dit-elle finalement. Un homme est arrivé, Saï à disparu. J'étais caché jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai... J'ai eu peur.

Le regard de Waya s'illumina, il semblait avoir comprit quelque chose. Il aida Yui à se relever et la mena vers la rue.

- Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, tu en as suffisamment enduré pour aujourd'hui.

- Non.

Waya fut surpris par la réponse de la jeune fille.

- Euh non ? Répéta t-il bêtement.

La pluie continuait de tomber inlassablement et la chevelure rousse de la lycéenne fut vite teintée d'une couleur plus sombre. Elle pointa ses yeux dans ceux du joueur professionnel.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi.

Waya la regarda interdit, ne sachant que faire. Puis il soupira, battu.

- Va falloir que je m'explique avec Asumi moi, grommela t-il.

___________________________________________________________________________

Ogâta termina de fumer sa cigarette. Il aspira une dernière fois la nicotine qui emplit son cerveau, apaisant légèrement son cerveau. Il jeta son mégot dans le caniveau et ouvrit la porte de sa demeure. Il ôta sa veste blanche dans l'entrée et desserra sa cravate avant de rejoindre le salon.

Cinq personnes occupaient la pièce. Debout, prêt de la porte se tenaient deux hommes en uniforme noir, les six lettres de police était apposé dans leurs dos, des revolvers accrochés à leurs tailles. Assis devant un bureau se trouvait Akira Tôya, le visage fermé, à ses cotés se tenait ce qui semblait être un inspecteur.

Enfin de l'autre coté de la table se trouvait Saï. Le regard inexpressif il fixait Akira comme si il attendait quelque chose de lui.

- Pour une énième fois, nom et prénom ? Demanda l'inspecteur en tentant visiblement de garder son calme.

Saï ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- Répond, Shindou, demanda Akira d'un ton calme.

Saï ne disait toujours rien, pire, il souriait.

- Vous rendez-vous compte ce que vous risquez à ne pas coopérer, monsieur ? Menaça inutilement l'inspecteur.

Saï eut un petit rire. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise. D'un même mouvement, les deux policiers sortirent leurs revolvers et visèrent des parties non vitales. Saï se contenta de fixer Tôya. Puis, lentement il prit la parole ;

- Et si nous jouions une partie, Tôya Akira ?


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Jouons au Go

Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Hikaru no Go apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à Yumi Hotta et Takeshi Obata. Le personnage de Yui m'appartient, merci de ne pas l'utiliser sans permission.

Résumé : Yui est une jeune lycéenne. Son rêve ? Devenir professionnelle de Go. Pour quelle raison ? Secret. Son niveau ? Pas très élevé... Elle veut progresser par tous les moyens, dans un monde où elle ne connait pas grand chose. Qui est cet homme aux yeux verts, plongé dans l'alcool et refusant de l'aider ? La suite de Hikaru no Go, prenant place dans un contexte plus sombre qu'à la fin du manga.

Genre : Général, Continuation, romance.

Note de l'auteur : Le chapitre 7 est là, tout chaud =) ! Rien d'intéressant à dire, si ce n'est bonne lecture !****

____________________________________________________________________  


**Chapitre 7**

- Et si nous jouions une partie, Tôya Akira ?

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la salle. Le temps semblait s'être gelé. Saï et Akira s'observaient mutuellement, immobiles. Les deux agents de police étaient toujours en position de tire, le viseur pointant vers le pied ou la jambe de Saï.  
L'inspecteur regardait Saï avec étonnement, ne sachant comment réagir face à cette brusque interruption.  
Seul Ogata avait l'air amusé de cette situation. Un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux à demi plissés le faisait ressembler à un chat ferrant sa proie.

- Allons, pas de demande inutile monsieur Saï, nous avons des choses bien plus importantes à régler, dit calmement Ogata en rompant le silence oppressant qui s'était formé.

Tous les regards convergèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui, il avait maintenant la pleine attention de toute la salle.

- Et si nous parlions plutôt de Yui Stadtfield ?

Saï qui était resté impassible jusqu'à maintenant sursauta légèrement à l'entente du nom de la jeune fille Si cette réaction passa inaperçu à la plupart des personnes présente, Ogata n'en rata pas une miette.

- Alors ? Poursuivit-il

Saï fronça des sourcils et jaugea Ogata.

- Je ne connais personne de ce nom, répondit-il.

Ogata émit un petit rire de dédain et remonta ses lunettes. Il s'avança vers Saï et rapprocha son visage du sien.

- Allons, ne vous faîtes pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes. Vous savez très bien de qui je veux parler. Si vous n'aimez pas le nom de Yui Stadtfield, peut-être préfériez-vous que je l'appelle autrement ?

La salle était maintenant totalement concentrée sur Ogata. L'enquêteur restait impassible face à l'intervention d'Ogata, il observait comment la situation allait se dérouler. Akira lui aussi buvait les paroles de son ancien mentor. Très secret, les agissements de celui-ci restaient extrêmement flou, et voilà qu'il en apprenait de plus en plus.  
Saï avait changé de tout au tout, lui qui était resté impassible depuis le début de l'interrogatoire semblait maintenant de plus en plus perdre le contrôle de la situation.

- Et si je disais que Yui Stadtfield n'était autre que...

Saï ne laissa pas le temps à Ogata de finir sa phrase, couvrant la précédente phrase par un « Il suffit ! » haut et fort, il se précipita vers le joueur de Go et le souleva par le col. Son regard semblait brûler d'une fureur sourde, son visage ridé par la colère. Rugissant, il arma son poing pour frapper, mais la situation jouait en sa défaveur. Sans sommation, l'un des policier armé tira.

La balle siffla dans l'air. A peine Saï avait entendu la détonation qu'une douleur sourde lui traversa le mollet droit. Il tomba au sol lourdement, un cri de douleur roque sortit de la bouche de Saï, à moitié à quatre pattes sur le sol il haletait maintenant avec force.

La balle avait était précisément calculé. Elle n'avait pas traversé la jambe elle même mais avant effleuré le coté droit du mollet, traçant un sillons sur son passage. Du sang coulait de la blessure. Une technique utilisé par les forces d'intervention spécial de la police : C'était extrêmement douloureux, empêchait toute tentative de fuite mais nullement dangereux pour la victime.

- Mais aidez le ! Cria Akira en se jetant sur le corps de Saï.

Si il y avait bien une chose qu'Akira n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'un des policier blesse leur détenu. Certes le commissaire avait été clair : Cet homme se baladait avec une fausse identité, recherché depuis 7 ans et était suspecté de meurtre. Au moindre faux mouvement, ils avaient ordre de tirer sans crainte.  
Ogata regarda avec dégoût l'homme à terre qui essayait de contenir sa douleur. Il se baissa, posa un genou au sol et tira sur les cheveux de Saï pour que celui-ci le regarde dans les yeux.

- Tu es mort il y à 7 ans, Saï. Tu pourrais disparaître ici et maintenant sans aucun problème.

Il fit une pause pour que le blessé assimile la plénitude de sa situation. Puis il reprit.

- Aveuglé par ta tristesse, tu as commis 3 erreurs. La première fut de tenter de disparaître de la circulation. La seconde fut de revenir. La troisième....

___________________________________________________________________________

- C'est tout ce que je sais, termina Yui en buvant une gorgée de thé.

Waya, Asumi et elle étaient assis dans le salon du couple de professionnel de Go. Les présentation faite, Yui céda et expliqua ce qu'elle avait vécut à Waya et Asumi. Ces deux-la l'avaient écouté sans l'interrompre, ne mettant nullement sa parole en doute.  
Yui espérait ne pas avoir fait d'erreur, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle semblait pouvoir faire confiance à ces deux personnes. Du moins, elle le voulait vraiment.

Asumi regarda la jeune fille avec compassion. Yui avait vécut des choses troublantes ces derniers temps, c'était difficile à supporter pour une jeune adolescente.

- Pourquoi ne veux tu pas rentrer chez toi, Yui ?

La rousse haussa des épaules et fit une mou boudeuse.

- Il n'y a personne chez moi... Si je dérange je peux...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux, lui assura Asumi en lui souriant gentillement.

Waya termina sa tasse et reprit un air sérieux.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, mieux vaut garder ça pour nous, pour le moment. Il nous faut maintenant attendre d'avoir des nouvelles de Saï.

Asumi interrogea son mari du regard. Dans cette situation, il fallait tout de suite prévenir des autorités compétentes, voir mettre la jeune fille sous protection si des gens la cherche.

- Euh... commença Yui. Je ne sais pas si Saï est vraiment digne de confiance... Je veux dire, tout son mystère, ces gens, cette histoire de meurtre...

Waya frappa brusquement son poing sur la table. Les deux femmes sursautèrent au bruit du choc et le regardèrent surprises.

- Saï, si c'est bien l'homme à qui je pense, nul doute que je lui confierais ma vie s'il le fallait, je lui fait entièrement confiance.

Yui détourna son regard tandis qu'Asumi croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Yoshitaka, ce n'est pas un jeu ! Rien ne nous dit la réelle identité de Saï et ses véritables intentions...

Waya serra les dents et fit claquer sa langue. Il était persuadé que Saï était bien la personne qu'il pensait.

- Et puis, tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 7 ans... continua Asumi.

- Il n'y est pour rien, et tu le sais très bien, Asumi !

Yui ne comprenait plus de quoi les deux professionnels parlaient.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle

Asumi et Waya se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi dire à cette jeune fille. C'est finalement la femme de Waya qui prit la parole ;

- Un professionnel de Go, Toshinori Honda est mort il y a environs 7 ans... Shindou Hikaru disparut quelques temps plus tard, on n'a jamais sut ce qu'il s'était passé.

- On le sait très bien ! Assura Waya.. Honda à eu un accident de voiture !

Asumi ne préféra pas répondre, Waya allait camper sur ses positions, inutile de parlementer quand il était de cette humeur. Yui, elle, avait de plus en plus de toute sur ce Saï. Cet homme cachait son identité, il était peut être ce professionnel de Go qui avait disparut 7 ans auparavant... Juste après la mort d'un de ses partenaire. Sans compter que c'était un alcoolique.

- Cela suffit pour aujourd'hui, conclua Waya. Il se fait tard, je vais me coucher. Asumi, installe la petite dans le salon. Nous reparlerons de tout ça demain, à tête reposée.

Il se leva sans ajouter un mot de plus. Asumi soupira, le voilà qu'il partait bouder. Il ne pouvait pas parler de choses sérieuse cinq minutes, et si on allait pas dans sa direction, Monsieur allait faire la tête.

- Viens, Yui, je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir.

Dans la chambre du couple, Waya était resté le dos contre la porte. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il repensait à tous ce qui s'était passé. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, il lui manquait un indice pour comprendre... A l'heure actuelle, que faisait-il ? Qui étaient ces hommes venus le chercher... La police ?  
Il sortit de sa poche le papier qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt dans la journée. Celui-ci était froissé, trempé par la pluie mais toujours lisible. L'adresse de la maison indiquée prenait une bonne partie de la place, mais en dessous, presque invisible on pouvait lire trois petits mots.  
« Protège la fille. »

Waya soupira. Où est ce que tout cela allait-il le mener ? Saï... Combien de coups d'avance avait-il sur eux ? Mais Waya aussi était un joueur de Go, il pouvait lui aussi tendre des pièges.

- Isumi....

Saï était de nouveau assit au centre de la pièce. Un large bandage taché de rouge par endroit entourait sa cuisse et son mollet. Il n'y avait dorénavant devant lui qu'Ogata et Akira. Sur ordre de l'ancien mentor de Tôya, les policers avaient déguerpis après avoir lancé un regard méprisant au professionnel. Ogata semblait avoir l'autorité suffisante pour donner des ordres à un inspecteur...

- On a prit du grade, Ogata ? Demanda Saï, souriant.

Ogata le regarda avec dédain le temps d'une seconde et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers une commode tandis qu'Akira avait toujours le regard fixé vers Saï.

- Il faut être imbécile tout de même, pour prendre comme nom d'emprunt Saï. Non ? Interrogea Ogata en ouvrant l'armoire et à fouiller à l'intérieur.

Il revint vers eux quelques instants plus tard, dans ses mains ; un Goban et deux bols de pierres.

- Montre moi... Si tu es digne de porter un tel pseudonyme.

Sans un mot, Akira s'empara du goban et le posa sur la table. Il prit le premier bol à sa portée, l'ouvrit et plongea sa main dedans. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur une dizaine de pierres blanches, puis il posa sa main toujours fermée au centre du plateau. Attendant que son adversaire face de même. L'attention d'Akira et d'Ogata était maintenant rivé vers la personne blessé.

Lentement. Sans un mot. Saï leva sa main gauche et plongea la main dans son bol pour en sortir une unique pierre qu'il posa devant lui. Akira releva sa main ; 9 pierres blanches, Saï avait donc les noir.  
Ils échangèrent les bols, Ogata prit place sur le coté de la table afin de ne pas rater une miette du spectacle à venir.

Vingt minutes plus tard, aucune parole n'avait été échangé, pire, aucun coup n'avait été joué. Saï observait le plateau dans son ensemble. Immobile. Puis, le crissement de sa main à l'intérieur du bol de pierre retentit, il leva la main gauche et plaça son premier mouvement.

___________________________________________________________________________

La nuit était bien avancée. Le ciel de Tokyo était torturé par une masse de nuages électrifiés et la foudre frappait à intervalle régulier. Dans son lit, un homme qui allait bientôt avoir la quarantaine se retourna une nouvelle fois en grommellent. A ses cotés, une femme plus jeune que lui dormait à poing fermée, nullement gênée par la fureur des éléments.  
Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, l'homme se leva, passa rapidement un T-shirt et se dirigea non sans mal vers la cuisine. Arrivé à destination il sorti d'un des placards une boite de somnifère qu'il fixa quelques instants avant de sortir une précieuse pilule.

- Faut que j'arrête avec ça... Marmonna-t-il pour lui même, hésitant à ingérer le médicament.

Mais son geste fut stopper au dernier moment. La sonnette de l'appartement venait de retentir. D'instinct il regarda l'heure affichée dans la cuisine ; 3h40 du matin.  
Dans sa chambre, il entendit la femme gémir à l'entente de la sonnette et se rendormir dans l'instant, probablement en pensant que ce bruit n'était qu'un rêve comme un autre.  
Prudemment, l'homme se dirigea vers la porte et regarda dans le judas. De l'autre coté se dessina la silhouette de deux personnes en uniforme. Fronçant les sourcils, il entre-ouvrit la porte.

- Isumi Shinichiro? Demanda simplement le premier homme visible.

Isumi distingua rapidement l'uniforme de police et, surpris, ne put acquiescé d'un signe de tête.

- Veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plait.


End file.
